


Penance

by J-Bfan (Mysterie), JackfrostTruefrost300



Series: Mortal Guardians [10]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Deception, Elemental Magic, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, M/M, Multi, Older Jamie, Rape Aftermath, Sex, Spirit Jamie, animal experimentation, beastiality, dark personalities, dark secrets, dark spirits, dream walking, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/J-Bfan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackfrostTruefrost300/pseuds/JackfrostTruefrost300
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Mysterie face dealing with the darkness that dwells inside of them that drives them to devour the essence of other spirits. How will they cope and what of those around them? Things take a turn for the worst when new enemies step from the shadows... and a new ally will appear from the most unlikely of places.</p><p>[10th installment] sequel to Preservation</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plan

Jack whines and growls at it.

"Who is ordering you?" He glares at his inner darkness. It whined.

 **"I-i can't tell you."** Jack growls.

"Tell me!" He threatens it with his brightest light in which it screams and writhes in pain.

 **"I-I CANT!"** Jack growls, torturing the poor slither of darkness 'til it was almost dead, but that caused him pain as well so he stops. Mysterie considers the question, but doesn't prod the darkness about it. Jack is now in a bad mood, who was its master at the moment?

"Something is familiar about this... Like something I've heard of before... As for you, Frostbite, you shouldn't be taking orders from anyone but Jack regardless of who they are." Mysterie murmurs thoughtfully.

"I think we need to do some research... not just any human can subjugate spirits.... " She heads out of the room to a laptop she knows North keeps about for various reasons. Snagging it, she begins searching the internet for information. The darkness shakes at the mention of its master, Jack groans as he feels extremely tired now; he falls asleep instantly. Jack whimpers in his sleep as the calling of the feminine voice seeped into his dreams. While doing research, Mysterie senses that **she**  is back, she snaps at her over the bond; tired of hearing her tirade.  
  
_Stay away from him OR ELSE..._

 _"Nope."_ Jack whine in protest at the response. Mysterie growls.  
  
_You're going to regret the day you were born... That's a promise... And when you are begging... don't bother saying I didn't give you fair warning... I give everyone a chance to change their ways..."_ She laughs.

 _"Trust me, you won't have a chance."_ Mysterie laughs darkly.  
  
_You have no idea who you're dealing with.... but then again... no one ever bothers follow the warnings I leave behind..."_ Jack whines in pain as he feels the darkness taking hold.

"Stop." He gasps. Mysterie turns her attention to the darkness.  
  
_You were warned...."_ Instead of attacking it with light as she had before, she reaches out in darkness and takes a hold of it, siphoning its energy and no matter how much it may struggle... it could not get away. It screams in pain, Jack screams as well as it was hurting Jack because of the connection, not helping; he pulls back from her.

"STOOP!" Jack flies out the window, pain in his body, as he tries to escape. It lasts a few more minutes before her influence pulls back from Jack... it didn't require her physical presence to drain from the darkness but the power that had been drained from it would not return to it; the darkness in Mysterie growls with hunger... for now... it does not fight her when she pulls back from it and she goes back to her research... mumbling what she found to herself to keep a fix on what needed to be done.

 

 

 

"Dr. Alice Reyce was a lead scientists in researching paranormal activities and substances... she lost her grant when it was discovered she was doing human experimentation on live patients and was kicked out of the scientific community..." Jack groans, weakened slightly; he falls towards the ground, plummeting. Jamie, worried, had followed Jack and a good thing he'd thought to as he teleports beneath him, catching Jack with a slight "oof" from him.

"You know, we really need to stop meeting like this Jack..." He murmurs in a lame attempt at humor before deciding to leave her to ... whatever she's up to... and takes Jack to the ice castle to rest. Jack curls into Jamie. Jamie settles Jack on his bed in the room for him, curling around Jack; he didn't agree with what Mysterie intended to do... this time he thought she was taking this a step too far... but humans, particularly adults... had the capacity for great evil... It was often such who became dark spirits when their darkness was strong enough to take form once they had passed from the world of the living. Jack whimpers as he digs his nails into Jamie, as he was having a nightmare of the very pain Mysterie had just given him. With a sigh, Jamie's power flows through Jack and he shoves the memory away so that the winter spirit can rest. Jack smiles, clutching onto him like he was his teddy bear. With a sigh, Mysterie closes the laptop.... She had a name and face now... it seemed to fit... and the article had listed other crimes too... including animal experimentation... now that she had found her... what was she planning to do?  
  
**Go after her.**  
  
_She might be expecting that though...._  
  
**What choice is she giving you? What do you plan to do? Suck out the darkness from Jack? That would be nigh impossible and even if you did drain it to near completion... it's too internally entwined... it might be his undoing.**  
  
_Yeah... no I don't want to do that...._ She thought with a wince.  
  
**It was for the best at the time... you have to keep it in control....** Mysterie sighs, hoping that she wouldn't come to regret what she was about to do... like so many other things she'd done in the past. Meanwhile, Jamie smiles a little, ruffling his fingers through Jack's hair. Jack groans in slight pain when he wakes up.

"J-Jamie?" Jamie he looks at him.  
  
"Hmmm?"

"I'm in a lot of pain." He moans, basically feeling as if his insides are twitching and on fire. Jamie gently strokes Jack's cheek, his power flowing through Jack like a gentle river, numbing most of the pain... but he couldn't take away all of it because of where it was coming from.

"W-why am I in so much pain?" He can't remember what happened yesterday, the darkness was in a lot more pain than he was and that was the reason Jack is in pain.

 

 

"Well... between dealing with still healing from being an experimentation and then dealing with the darkness as you've done... it's to be expected there is some... Although I do not fully agree with what _she_  is up to. There's something not right there... I'm not sure if I should be concerned or scared..." He admits honestly after a moment.

"What do you mean?" Jack looks at him, confused. His insides throbbing and twitching as if he is burned. Jamie sighs.   
  
"I don't know exactly how she does it... but she basically was eating those dark spirits the day you were captured... well, not in the physical sense... but they ran from her like a rabbit runs from a hungry wolf..." Jack's eyes widen then turn to anger.

"She promised she wouldn't do that." Jamie gives Jack a puzzled look.  
  
"Did she? I don't think she remembers if she did. I'm not even sure what it is she really did to them... all I know is that they were running scared when I had to release them from my power." Jack groans as the pain throbs.

"God, I wish she didn't do that."

"I think we can both agree there." Mysterie stands in a forest, biting her tongue though she wants to scream.  _Gods this hurts.... but... I..._ Seconds pass to minutes and soon a black wolf with red eyes stood where she once had. She makes her way through the brush and joins the other wolves with red eyes, they sniff at her, but she smells like one of them and an alpha so they stay out of her way for the most part as they return to the base. Jack whines.

"Something's not right." Jack could sense Mysterie was around the darkness, he groans; worried that she had been caught. Jamie hugs Jack close.  
  
"I know... I sense it too Jack..." Mysterie pushes away any sense from the bond so she's not distracted as she slowly enters the base with the others... where was she? Jack whimpers.

"Why is she there!"

"Calm down, maybe we'll find out. I'm not sensing anything from her that screams danger... I think she's there by choice." He says gently, trying to calm Jack down. Jack whines.

"I can't let her be there." He starts to take off. His hold tightens, keeping Jack from leaving.  
  
"Jack no." Jack struggles.

"JAMIE LET ME GO! I CAN'T LET HER GO IN THERE ALONE!" Jamie keeps Jack held tightly.  
  
"She's not alone Jack... if we just go there we could put her in peril without meaning to... Jack... you need to calm down... We need to wait and see what she's doing before we go off and get her. We can't go in blind. It could ruin a great deal. We don't know why she's there yet."


	2. Wolf

Jack whines, still struggling. He didn't trust the judgement and boy was he right... before she can think twice there is a click and like fourteen darts in her back. Mysterie whines like the others, they come over to lick her as she sinks to the floor. The woman comes from the darkness smiling.

"She'll be useful as well. We get the winter spirit next." They drag her away into the darkness; meanwhile Jack is screaming to be let go.

"JAMIE LET GO!" Jack eventually ends up biting him with his razor sharp wolf teeth. Jamie clutches Jack all the tighter even as he winces a little at the pain, something of confusion in his mind.... the ... whatever it was... it wasn't affecting her ... So why did she act like it was? He could tell the difference.  
  
"No Jack. I can't. It's YOU they want.... and... I think I know what she's up to ... and oddly enough... it's working..." Mysterie lay there, eyes closed, breathing slow in meditation.... but her mind is active... sorting through sounds and smells.... What were they doing? The scientists filled the pod that held her with the same chemicals, slowly trying to turn her under their control.

Jack struggles, kicking and flailing; resorting to butter - which he now had taken to keeping in his pocket - he butters himself slipping out of Jamie's grip and flying out of the room. Jamie stops Jack by teleporting to him and snagging his hoodie, yanking him away from the window before he can get out and tossing him to the bed before he pins Jack to it, using his weight against Jack.  
  
"Stop Jack! This isn't what it seems! She's up to something... we need to find out what first... We don't know what she's up to. I can only guess at this point... don't destroy what she's trying to do by doing what they want you to! Jack... you have to trust her!"   
  
Mysterie simply observes as they push the chemicals into the wolf she is... She needs to know more... the chemicals actually bleed out into the water slowly as she filters them out of her system harmlessly... They don't notice... 

Jack struggles

"J-Jamie no, you don't understand" He whines and struggles.

"Let go." He squirmed and wouldn't stop cause he only had one thought in mind, to end the madness he was going to give himself to them... for her. He didn't care, he sighs and resorts to vines, pulling Jamie off him.

"I'm sorry Jamie." He says as he takes off out the window towards the area Mysterie is in.

They pumped more types of chemicals into Mysterie, one in particular she couldn't filter out. 

"I'm sorry Jack... I didn't want to have to do this... you leave me no choice..." Jack would never reach his destination... never see it coming as Jamie's powers slam into him and suddenly it's like he's lost... No matter where he looks he can't find his way back to that area. Like it was simply erased from his mind... but in truth he had trapped Jack in his own mind and was heading off to the North Pole... With North and Bunny to help... they sequestered Jack in his own room with wards that wouldn't let him out and that wouldn't let him access his magic to bust his way out either. 

Finding one refused to be filtered... Mysterie did the only alternative there was... She isolated it in a clump of sand to keep it from taking any effect once she'd corralled it in one space.

 

 

Jack gasps, looking around.

"Where am I? What's going on?!" He is pissed at Jamie and he could probably feel it rise to seething rage.

"LET ME OUT!" Jack pounds on the walls of his mind only to get a backlash; he moans in slight pain.

The scientists poke through Mysterie's mind changing things to think more differently... 

Jamie sighs, he knows Jack is mad at him... but he can't let him do what he knew Jack wanted... it would all be a waste...  
  
Mysterie slowly wakes... Her eyes a brilliant blood red, her mind blank for the moment... She slowly stands on her paws in the room they put her in when they were done...

A woman walks into the room, she looks at Mysterie with a smile.

"You'll be useful." She says with a toothy smile.

"You'll be bringing me a very special prize." She laughs darkly.

Jack awakens from his mind, gasping.

"Jamie! God damn it next time you're losing teeth!" He says with a growl as he slowly walks towards each window, banging and attempt to ice one to break them, but nothing happens and he even kicks and claws at the door.

Mysterie slowly wags her tail, ears perked forward.... Waiting to see what she would say.... She smiles.

"I need you to bring me this special guest of honor." She flips through a screen and it was a picture of Jack and Mysterie at the carnival.

"If you fail me you won't like the results." She presses a button that shocks Mysterie deeply, like the darkness was being pulled out of her. Mysterie drops to the floor, whining, writhing in pain... or she seems to be at least... She smiles and starts training Mysterie with the other wolves. She put a tracker on Mysterie too.

Meanwhile... Jack screams and bangs on the walls, cracking the spells that are keeping him in. It takes a combined effort... but Bunny, Jamie and North manage to seal the room with a strong ward that if Jack broke any of the wards it would lock him into a deep, dreamless sleep for twenty-four hours.  
  
Meanwhile... Mysterie trains with the other wolves, acting like them... as if she didn't know anything else... but when she is finally alone with the other wolves she sets free her true mind... Locked away in a safe corner; she isn't completely whole... but she knew enough... the mission... It was painful... but they didn't watch the kennel where the wolves were and during the night she put the wolves into a sleep that would keep them from seeing while she shifted forms to something small enough that the tracker was forced out of her along with the chemical  she had isolated... the pain was so bad though it could be felt along the bond... and it was a crippling pain... Yet even after all was said and done she did it again... to be among the wolves... Once she is clean she forced one of the other wolves to allow her to pin the discarded tracker on it... She was one of them... an alpha... they had no choice but to listen... now all she needs is an opportunity...

 

 

Jack growls, all but turned savage and attacking each wall; he broke most of the furniture and right now he is chewing up a pillow. He is pissed and losing it after having felt Mysterie's pain over the bond.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU JAMIE!" Jack screams over the bond, unaware he'd just scared the hell out of him.

The woman returned.

"It's time to find our little guest; go find him and bring him to me." She commands the wolves, sending them through a portal, the wolves caught Jack's scent. Mysterie went out with them... _FINALLY!_  Asserting her dominance, she removes the trackers from each of the wolves one by one and cleanses them of the devices that she knew that woman used to control them with... Just as she had tried to do with her... Only once each is clean does she lead them off towards where she means them to be... a wolf cave and she snarls for them to stay with the pack while she runs off. A curiosity came over the bond followed by a question.  
  
_Lock you up did he? Poor thing would have his tail between his legs if he had a tail..._  Jack yells in anger, just feeling trapped now. He bangs around in the very destroyed room... not one thing was saved. Mysterie sends soothing emotions Jack's way... although some of which are kinda wolfish in nature as she runs through the woods now... She's been in the mindset of a wolf a little too long to have not been affected... Jack sends the same senses, calming down only slightly as his anger with Jamie hasn't lessened even a smidgen. She sends impression of being happy Jamie had interfered. Jack sighs, sending impressions of amusement along with 'you look good as a wolf.' She sends back an impression of slight amusement followed by what she had done to ruin the woman's plan... Freeing the other wolves from her control, but impressing also that transforming was rather painful too. Jack smiles and sends 'sorry' to Jamie; he realizes in two days is wedding. Mysterie blinks, realizing that too... She connects to Jamie who teleports her into Jack's room. She shakes her head, trying to reorient myself, not entirely used to being teleported. Jack jumps up and hugs them both. Mysterie wags her tail, whining happily. Jack nuzzles her in wolf behavior; he sniffs her slightly.

"Uh, sorry. You look so different and you smell amazing..." His eyes are looking at her lustfully. She nuzzles back, sniffing and whines a little as embarrassment colors the bond. Jack chuckles and smiles wolfishly. She glances over at Jamie, he scratches her ears muttering something quietly to her and she nods with a wag of her tail. He heads out of the room without a word and she nuzzles against Jack happily; perfectly happy to be back though there's something of a question along the bond since as a wolf she can't clearly ask the question. Jack smiles and pets her head.

"So how long are you gonna be like this?" Mysterie tilts her head head, thinking on how to make her question more clear and answer. Deciding the best way is with impressions and images since telepathy is very difficult in this form. She impresses she can change any time then impresses the feeling of a question again, followed by two wolves running together in the normal yearly race that decides who the alpha female mates with. Jack smiles.

"We might have to do that since... well it's pack tradition... everyone going to be in it and it's coming soon." He smiles, scratching a spot behind her ear. Mysterie shakes her head a little, giving the impression that wasn't what she meant and sends the impression again... Emphasizing the end of the image this time and an impression of now, followed by the impression of a question and the impression that Jack is the alpha male.


	3. Wedding

Jack blushes.

"Not really sure if I am an alpha... I'm more of an omega." The impression of a chuckle comes across the bond, but she shakes her head again. This time she nudges at him, thinking a moment before sending a more explicit image of mating and nudging against him. Jack's blush deepens.

"Oh, you want to mate." He smiles. She wags her tail, though not quite the exact question it was as close as she could get in wolf language as she nudges against Jack. He smiles.

"I'm not sure how this would work..." He looks at her, petting her ears. She nuzzles, giving the impression of working the same as if he was a wolf. He thinks on that a moment.

"I'm not sure but I'll give it a try." He smiles as he rubs her back downwards. She whines softly, the touch sending little spikes of pleasure through her spine. Jack pushes her over growling slightly as he bites at her neck, sniffing, licking and nipping. She whines softly in submission, lightly nipping back. Jack scratches at her back, laying his weight on her as he licks her snout and cleans behind her ears and neck. She licks his face in return, tail thumping a little. Jack smiles and rids himself of clothes, his hard on pressing against her leg as he nips and bites, making her bleed a little. She nips gently, whining a little. Jack groans and growls in her ear as he pushes in without stretching her out. She growls in delight, nipping at him but not hard enough to break the skin. Jack purrs and growls as he pulls out none to gently, than slams back in. Mysterie lets out a mix of a growl and a purr. Jack picks up the pace, digging in deeper each time; he pulls in and out, licking and nipping at her neck. She licks his neck and face, purring a little as she does. Jack pushes in faster and deeper, digging his nails into her; licking, panting a little as he nuzzles her. She whimpers as she nips at Jack, nuzzling against his neck. Jack pushes in faster, picking up pace; hitting the spot in her as he was looking for release. Mysterie lets out a mix of a whimper and a purr, licking his neck and face. Jack pants, licking her back; slamming in a couple more times before releasing with a growl. Mysterie growls, nipping at his shoulder with a shudder of pleasure as the climax slams into her. She licks at his neck, whimpering happily. Jack pulls out, none to gentle. Mysterie nuzzles him, tail thumping a little. Jack smiles, rubbing her back; licking her and cleaning her up. She licks Jack all over, tail thumping. Jack smiles

"I think you're so cute I could rub your belly." He rolls off her and goes in search of his clothing. She wiggles happily, rolling over, snagging Jack's hoodie as she'd been half on it. She holds it out to him. Jack smiles and takes it, pulling it on; he finds his pants across the room. Two days later, Mysterie stands in the room, Tooth's fairies fussing over her and the dress she's chosen while a few are with Jack, and another few with Jamie... each group fussing and fawning over the three. The faires tried to get Jack in a different suit. He hisses at them and now they're trying to get him down from the book case. North comes in moments later.  
  
"Fairiez! Tooth saz no meddling! Jack, get down from there. Iz almost time." Jack shakes nervously.

"NORTH I CAN'T DO THIS!" Jack hides away in his hoodie. He chuckles softly.  
  
"Come Jack, iz just formality. Besides... others are ready.... though just as nervous from look of things when I seez them." Mysterie fiddles with her dress nervously, but the bond is overlaid with happiness as well. Jamie is pacing in his room nervously, waiting for North who is holding onto a snow globe, waiting for Jack to come down. Jack grumbles, coming from his perch. He starts to put on the vest "suit" he'd chosen a few days before. North just gives Jack a gentle smile, waiting patiently; the fairies swoon before North shoos them off.

 

 

Jack smiles brightly, making several fairies faint. He looks at himself in the mirror.

"Ugh do I have to wear a tie!" 

"Only until after ceremony. After zhat can take off and wear what like. Iz tradition. Worth it, promise." North shakes the globe in his hand, telling it the destination and tossing the globe; it was the decided method of travel for appearing there for the three of them that wouldn't make any of them sick. Jack fell asleep on the sleigh during the ride to the wedding place. North gently shakes Jack awake when the two of them arrive just outside the area, Tooth had arrived via different portal with Jamie who is waiting at the alter. Tooth is decked in a gold beaded necklace and colorful beaded wrist and ankle bands as she hovers on the bridesmaid side. Spirits of all types were gathered on both sides, Mother Nature on one side of the aisle while Sophie was on the other; an empty seat next to her would be the one Father Time would take after he had walked Mysterie down the aisle. He was dressed in white robes as he stood at the beginning of the red carpet that had been rolled out to the alter. Jack gulps, shaking nervously; slightly unsure. North smiles reassuringly.  
  
"Come. She will be arriving soon." He gently takes one of Jack's hands and tugs him towards the alter and Jamie who had opted to wear a more modern suit. It was simplistic in that it consisted of a jacket, shirt, tie and pants. The tie was black and stood out against the sky blue suit. He smiles when he sees Jack and North. Jack blushes slightly at the other smiling spirits who came, he wasn't so nervous now. Each one smiles, nodding happily as they watch Jack take his place at the alter. A wise spirit, stands at the alter patiently. Some old spirit that looks the age it probably is; dressed in clerical robes, it's hard to say what sort of spirit it actually is in the robes, but its silver eyes gleam with understanding beneath grey white hair. Jack shivers and grabs onto Jamie's hand, feeling like he was about to faint. He takes Jack's hand, sending reassurance over the bond, though he seems a touch nervous himself. He glances towards the other end and smiles a bit. Mysterie's appeared. Father Time slides his arm through hers and walks her down the aisle towards them both. The dress is modest in its oval neckline, the sleeves end in a triangle over the tops of her hands. The dress has light blue snowflakes around the waist like an embroidered belt and the trail is opaque like frost with snowflakes and flowers etched into it as it follows her. Instead of a traditional veil, she has a crown of colored pansies while the bouquet she's holding is a mix of white roses and winter aconites. Jack's mouth drops slightly, unsure what to say when she approaches. Jamie chuckles at Jack's expression, whispering softly.  
  
"She definitely knows how to pick a dress." Mysterie blushes a little at Jack's expression, Father Time chuckles a little; leading her over to the opposite side of Jack before taking his seat. Jack smiles.

"You look a-amazing." Mysterie smiles back.  
  
"Thanks." The elder spirit clears his throat and begins.  
  
"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of these spirits in matrimonial bond. That they forever be bound to each other." Jack is so nervous that he grips Jamie's hand tighter and wonders if he didn't just break Jamie's hand in his grip. Jamie, fortunately, didn't mind the grip. Mysterie takes Jack's other hand in hers as the priest goes on.  
  
"Any who object, speak now or forever hold your piece." 

 

 

There's a moment of silence, but of course no one speaks up.

"Now... do you, Jamie Summers and you, Mysterie, take one Jack Frost. To stay by his side, protect and nurture until the end of time?" 

"I do." Jamie says first.  
  
"I do." They gently squeeze Jack's hands reassuringly. Jack breathes in and out, squeezing gently in return. They both smile at Jack as the priest goes on.  
  
"And do you, Jack Frost, take Jamie Summers and Mysterie. To stay by their sides, protect and nurture them until the end of time?" Jack breathes in before replying.

"I do." He look at Mysterie, then Jamie, with all the love and care in the world. They smile at Jack.  
  
"Then, before the spirits gathered here, by the power invested in me by Mother Nature and Father Time... I pronounce you bonded. As per tradition, you may seal these vows with a kiss." Jack thinks a moment about how this was going to work. Jamie kisses Jack loving first, then Mysterie does and there are cheers from the spirits. The Guardians and a few others help rearrange chairs and some tables for the buffet of food that is along one side as well as a traditional cake. Jack holds both their hands, walking them to the garden like area he knew of that's a little bit past the wedding area. The Guardians entertain the guests, leaving the three of them to enjoy the garden. Jack smiles as he had created something near the area, it was a giant snowflake with a heart around it and written in flowers of blue and white, along with Mysterie and Jamie's favorite colors, was: Love you forever and ever. The two smile, Mysterie marvels at the creation while Jamie seems thoroughly impressed. They hug Jack between them. Jack smiles, the happiest spirit in the world and in his happiness he had created a new rainbow of colors above the area... it was big that's for sure. Jamie and Mysterie smile at the display and create smaller rainbows next to Jack's, but with a little bit of tweaking their rainbows settle beneath his and merge to make a snowflake. Their happiness shining brightly in the bond. Jack does a few loopty loops as he makes it snow gently at the wedding, careful to keep it light so as not to bother the summer spirits. They both watch with a smile and Jack feels hungry, like his stomach is gonna eat itself if he didn't eat soon. The two of them wave Jack over back to the reception, heading that way themselves and to the table reserved for them where there is drink and plates of food that someone had thought to leave for them. Jack smiles, following; Jamie and Mysterie take their places at the table, Jack's seat being the middle one of course. Spirits all around are enjoying themselves; talking and eating. The table closest to theirs has North, Sandy, Tooth, Bunny, Mother Nature, Father Time, Gary, Hana, Adriana and one other spirit that Mysterie hasn't met before. He smiles a bit shyly at the three of them, sitting next to Tooth who seems to know him though he doesn't say much. He looks a little like an eight year old with dusty blonde hair, freckles dotting across his nose and light brown eyes.

"Who's that with Tooth, Jamie?"

"That's Story. No one knows his real name, at least no one I know does." Jack looks over at Story, recognition flaring.

"Tom! Hi!" Jack waves over at Story. Jamie looks surprised that Jack knows, then chuckles as Tom waves back.

"Leave it to Jack to know. " Mysterie chuckles, nodding.


	4. Old Wound

Jack smiles and floats over, starting up conversation with him.

"So how's story telling? Is Brianna still around?" He smiles.

"Yeah. Your stories are the thing now. " He grins at Jack.

"Really?" Jack smiles and tells him about the latest fights; smiling and emphasizing on the awesomeness of everyone involved. Story smiles, listening to the details of the latest.

"You and those two are definitely talk of the town. " He says when Jack finishes.

"Not a spirit around won't be jealous they weren't invited here and I was. " Jack smiles.

"It's ok then cause I might start a party sometime soon." 

"Oh? That will be a first Jack. Any particular reason?" Jack chuckles

"No reason really just wanted to try a wild house party."

"Well... sure it'll be the talk of town with those for sure.... though be honest... that gal of yours is still as much of an enigma as her name and the source of it.... Even I haven't figured out much about her... You wouldn't happen to know that much would you?" His voice had dropped, he didn't want those around to hear their conversation and he was no gossiper. Despite what he did in telling stories and keeping them alive so that belief would stay alive and most spirits wouldn't be forgotten, at least the spirits who relied on it, like the Guardians. His expression one of childish curiosity, one would never think he had spun all of those tales that he had... including the grim tales that the Grimm brothers had taken credit for. Jack rubs the back of his neck.

"In all honesty she is smart, beautiful, funny and the most fun person in the world." Story smiles a little.  
  
"I suppose anyone could see that, though many wonder about where she came from... I mean, she just showed up out of the blue a few years back. At least everyone knows about Jamie, no question there. I'd be lying if I said the lack of knowledge on her doesn't intrigue me." Jack whines slightly, knowing exactly how she came to be. He turned from Story slightly, mood spoiled; Jack breathes in sharply.

"I'm gonna go take a walk." Jack walks off into the brush, ignoring the panther with red eyes. Jack might not have noticed the panther... but Story had when he'd watched Jack leave, though he was puzzled as to why he hadn't answered him when he'd been so talkative in the past... He murmurs something to Tooth who glances over with a frown and mutters something to Bunny who nods and stands up. He moves over to the food bar as if getting something, but with a few choice whispered words he manages what he meant to do... the panther is suddenly teleported twenty miles away from the gathering without any specific direction given. Bunny had added the panther's code to the protective spells and they had done as they'd been designed... peacefully ejecting anything that got too close that didn't belong.

 

 

Jack finds himself in the middle of the tropical forest; he sighs as a leopard comes by, looking at him, slightly snarling. Jack yells at it, making it meow in fear before taking off. He pulls his knees to himself, sadness emanating through the bond, but he blocks them both off right now. He needs time to himself. Jack looks around the beautiful scenery, watching a macaw and its chicks flying around. Mysterie looks at Jamie, a little worried... Jack had just up and disappeared and there didn't seem to be a reason...

 

A second leopard appears... this one is different though in that it has golden eyes and its coat is slightly more glossy than what most would have, it stands in a nearby tree, its tail twitching a little. A soft voice coming from it though its mouth doesn't move.  
  
_Was that truly necessary? Scaring him off like that? He was just protecting what is his..._

Jack growls.

"Leave me alone." He ignores the fact it is talking.

 _Yet it is you who came to me... Even among the spirits there are few who can find me._ Comes the reply. Jack looks at the leopard, confused.

"Who the hell are you?" Jack glares at the strange leopard; his expression changes suddenly and he looks at it in strange curiosity.

 _I am the spirit of this place. I have many names... but I have been forgotten by humans. If you wish to give me a name you are welcome to._ It replies. Jack smiles, looking at its mysterious ways... and whimsy. He look at her, happy.

"How about Mimzy? Mimzy the leopard?"

 _Mimzy it is then. Why have you called me to you?_  

"I'm not really sure... or how?" He looks around, unsure how or why he called the leopard.

 _Your heart. I am connected to the beat of every living thing that comes into my domain.... whether or not it lives here. I cannot explain what you do not know yourself. I simply am... you called and I came._ Came the reply. Jack sighs.

"Maybe my heart was in pain and that's how I called you." Unaware he had opened the bond to Mysterie and Jamie again.

 _That I noticed. Yet I wonder... what would someone like you feel pain about strong enough to call me? It is not just any pain that calls me._  
  
Mysterie settles back, controlling her curiosity so it doesn't flow along the bond now that Jack seems to have stopped blocking them. She looks at Jamie who shrugs a little, he doesn't seem worried... or if he is, he hides it a little too well...

 

 

Jack yawns, so tired he falls off the rock towards the forest floor, asleep. Mimzy catches him, reflexes slightly faster than that of an ordinary leopard; catching the hood of Jack's hoodie while on a rock, keeping him from smashing into the forest floor. She sets him lightly on the forest floor and settles nearby to keep watch. Jack moans in his sleep, nightmares pushing into his mind; Jamie glances around, disappearing when no one is paying attention. After a moment of searching he finds Jack and lightly touches his forehead, pushing away the nightmares he can sense as he settles next to him. He looks curious at the leopard.  
  
_Your heart is pure enough._ Jamie just stares, not sure what sort of spirit he's looking at. Jack whines slightly before falling deeper asleep. Jamie smiles a little at Jack then looks back at the other spirit  
  
"So who are you then?"  
  
_Mimzy._  
  
"Mimzy huh? Never heard of you."   
  
_Few have._ Jack curls up, hugging Jamie and shaking. Jamie wraps an arm around Jack.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
_He called._    
  
"Called?"  
  
_I can sense the hearts around me... his is troubled and so called to me._  
  
"Did he say why?"  
  
_No._ Jamie sighs a little. Jack hugs him tightly, drooling sort of. Jamie glances down at Jack, murmuring softly.  
  
"Seems to be a thing as of late... so many would take advantage of him... "  
  
_It is the way of things... that darkness needs to corrupt the most pure.... yet the one who may yet be the biggest of threats is also his greatest ali._ Jack squirms in Jamie's arms, trying to get comfortable. Jamie nods thoughtfully.  
  
"That's what concerns me the most as of late. I trust her... but one of these days she won't be able to handle what she's doing and it will break her... everyone has their breaking points." He murmurs, so not to disturb Jack's rest even as he settles Jack so that he's comfortable.


	5. New York, New York

Jack purrs at the comfortable warmth that Jamie gives off and starts to dream of Mysterie, Jamie and himself on a carnival ride.

 _Yes. That is true. What it will take... however... depends on each. The purer the heart the darker the darkness can be. For now she can keep it in check for him... but one day it will be too much for even her. If he does not learn to control it then the nightmare all fear will become a reality._ Jamie winces.  
  
"What can we do? He'd never forgive himself if that happened... not for a moment..."  
  
_I do not have the answers... but it needs be soon, whatever he means to do. The darkness that has threatened him is nothing to the darkness within... A darkness that, once fully empowered... will not be content to be subject to any other. If he cannot control it... no one will._ Jack snores slightly in his sleep. Jamie doesn't notice, he's too deep in thought. Meanwhile, Mysterie mingles and when guests inquire about Jack she merely brushes them off, saying he's off with Jamie and they just chuckle. None of them minding at not seeing Jack when they hear this. Mysterie just smiles, but she can sense Jamie's worry though she can tell it's not a present concern so she's not too concerned herself. Jack was just so tired that he sleeps on. Jamie smiles a little, he doesn't blame Jack for being tired... especially since Jack seems to have worked himself up to be the most nervous of the three of them before the ceremony. Jack smiles in his sleep as he dreams of the ocean and the wonderous places he could build around the world. When the sun had begun to set Mysterie joins the two of them. No one really cared too much that they'd vanished, they were content to enjoy themselves, those that stayed anyway. Jack wakes up a few moments later, yawning and stretching. It's just the three of them when Jack wakes. Mysterie's dozed off herself on the other side of Jamie who seems lost in thought, though none of it finds its way to the bond. He's got too good of a grip on it for it to. Jack snuggles close between Mysterie and Jamie; causing Mysterie to yawn when he shifts to snuggle between them both. Jamie glances at the two of them only briefly before going back to his thoughts. Jack snags the back of his hoodie and pulls him in-between Mysterie and himself, causing her to wake from her dozing as he snuggles into Jamie.

"What are you so deep in thought about Mr. Frost?" Mysterie grumbles a little sleepily, curling away from the both of them to return to her dozing, Jamie wraps his arms around Jack, his lips twitch slightly.  
  
"Just thinking about the future." It wasn't entirely what he'd been thinking over, but it wasn't not either... so he wasn't lying. He just wasn't being specific. Jack kisses him on the cheek.

"Stop thinking so deeply." Jamie raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Why? Is it disturbing your beauty sleep?" There is a hint of teasing in his tone. Jack groans.

"No, it's because I don't want you thinking so hard; it worries me." He chuckles a little at Jack's groan, pulling him closer.  
  
"Why should that worry you now? Never did when I was a teen." Jack smiles.

"Well sometimes I worry what you're thinking."

 

 

"And why would you worry about that?" He seems a little puzzled Jack'd worry about that sort of thing. Jack looks at Jamie.

"Well sometimes minds can go to dark places, and I don't want you to think darkly."

"True that... though I doubt my thoughts would wander that way when they're thinkin' about you." He says thoughtfully. Jack blushes, hiding my face away.

"You're so corny!" Jamie grins a little mischievously.  
  
"You're the one who suggested it, not me." Jack growls and kisses him.

"You're my corny Jamie though." He returns the kiss.  
  
"Yup." Jack sighs and thinks about creating a special area in Rio to turn into something awesome to live in if he wanted... Mysterie drops off into a deeper sleep, dreaming of darkness and a pair of red eyes.... Jack sighs and stands up, stretching. Jamie settles back in thought for a moment, oblivious to the dream.  
  
"Where should we go after this?" He asks a bit absently, watching the sun sink slowly along the horizon. Jack smiles

"We could go to New York, I hear there's good pizza there."

"Yeah, they do." He glances over at Mysterie, she don't even so much as twitch.  
  
"Although maybe we should change first." Jack nods, sighing; he feels a strange, painful fire in his heart and it hurts, but he ignores it. Jamie gently pokes her, dragging her from the dark dream... She mumbles.  
  
"What?" Jack smiles as he looks at a mama hippo and her calf going into the water. Mysterie yawns.  
  
"Come on, we're gonna change."  
  
  
"Okay." She mumbles in reply and the three of them take off back to the pole. Once there Jack puts on his hoodie and ancient pants. Mysterie dresses in another other room, changing back into a black skirt and silver tunic before curling up on the bed and dropping off in exhaustion; back to the dark dream. Jamie changes back to his hoodie and jeans, waiting for Jack to emerge when he's done. Jack feels the burning pain again, but he brushes it off as too many peeps. 

"Ready?" Jamie asks when Jack comes out, thoughtful when he realizes Mysterie hasn't appeared and seems to be sleeping again.

 

 

Jack smiles and takes Jamie's hand. Jamie smiles, sliding his fingers through Jack's.  
  
"Let's be off then shall we? I think she'll have slept off everything once we're back." Jack smiles.

"Okay." Jamie keeps pace with Jack as the two of them head off for New York to see the sights and snag some pizza. Jack smiles and takes them to the nearest pizzeria; he'd always wanted to try the New York pizza. Jamie chuckles at Jack's enthusiasm, forgetting about his thoughts on Mysterie from earlier as he looks at the choices.  
  
"What do you want on your pizza?"

"Olives, cheese, peppers, and the new york special sauce! Oh and peanut butter!"

"Should we order a whole one then? What size do you want? Also.... what kind of crust?" Jack thinks.

"Cheesy crust, medium." Jamie walks over to the counter to order the medium pizza, with cheese crust and olives, cheese, peppers, peanut butter, and new york special sauce. The person taking the order gives him a bit of a strange look, but doesn't comment as they take the order and Jamie pays for it as well as two large drinks. The person hands him two empty cups and he walks over to Jack, handing him a cup before going over to the fountain machine which has a wide variety of choices in a touch-screen machine. Jack was curious how that thing worked, last time he'd used one he was all messy afterwards. Jamie sets his cup beneath the dispenser and selects some lemonade from the menu. Once he's made his choice of normal lemonade from the second menu's choices he watches as it dispenses the drink into his cup. When it stops he takes it, Jack copies him before going back to the table. As they wait for the food Jack starts drawing on the kids' coloring book mat. He laughs as he make a purple hippo; Jamie chuckles a little as he watches Jack, settling down to wait for the pizza to be cooked. Jack notices a movie ticket on one and it is unused. he smiles, seeing the movie title he shakes his head. Jamie glances over when he sees the ticket, not really able to read it upside down.  
  
"What's that there?" Jack smiles and hides it in his pocket.

"Nothing." A girl who could see Jack thought he was a regular teen and gave him her phone number on a napkin, miming the symbol for "call me" as she walked away. Jamie raises an eyebrow at the girl, but she doesn't seem to notice him at all; minutes later the pizza is set in front of them. Jack eats his pizza fairly quickly, he is so hungry. Jamie enjoys his own slice, despite the strange combination and Jack takes another slice, a small one this time. Jamie is off in thought again, while they can't sense anything over the bond... Jamie is able to sense Mysterie's dream and it's not one he likes the look of... Though it's not exactly a nightmare either... and he's not sure if he should be more worried about that or not. Jack finishes his slice, snapping his fingers to get Jamie's attention as he worriedly looks at him. Jamie blinks a little then looks at Jack sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry, guess I spaced off a little."


	6. Temporary Solution

Jack is worried now.

"Jamie what are you thinking about?" Jamie  just shrugs.  
  
"It's nothing really, just a weird notion, but nothing to worry about." At least he hoped it was nothing... Jack sighs, he held his heart suddenly gasping for air as if he'd just lost all of his oxygen. It feels like his heart is being squeezed to death. Alarm runs through Jamie.  
  
"Jack?!?" Mysterie's eyes snap open and she shifts into the form of a dragon; eyes gleaming red with hunger. She flies out of the window, just barely small enough to get through. She shoots across the globe in search of... something... Jack gasps for air pain, fire seizing his heart along with worry for Jamie and Mysterie. Jamie seems worried, though nothing of what Mysterie feels is flowing through bond as she finally finds what she's searching for.... several dark spirits. Their shrieks echo in the remote desert they have tried to hide in. Jamie's concern for Jack grows, not sure what is wrong. Jack's eyes turn a black for a second before changing back to ice blue as he falls out of the chair, feeling like he is having a heart attack; Jamie moves over to Jack, kneeling next to him. His tone soft, eyes filled with worry.  
  
"Jack?"

"I-I c-can't breathe it... i-it hurts Jamie." Jack whines. Jamie does what he can to soothe the pain.  
  
"What's causing this? Do you know?" He asks softly. In the desert three dark spirits lay limp, sucked dry of their dark powers... Mysterie licks her lips. Sated, she returns to the pole as a stream of sand and curls up on the bed in her normal form once more; drifting off to sleep again. Jack whines.

"I-it was like something came through the bond and made fire into my heart!" Jamie frowns thoughtfully.  
  
"I didn't sense anything... but...." He trails off, wondering what could cause this... Jack clutches onto Jamie as he tries to get up, but that hurt too.

"I'm in pain." Jamie sighs and helps Jack up, doing what he can to dull his pain; but it's hard to dull it all. It was getting unbearable to the point Jack is screaming out when he bumps into Jamie as he is helping him up. In her sleep the darkness dwelling in her slips along the bond, undetectable, circling around Jack... consoling the darkness in him and guiding it so that it stops being so obvious and soothes the pain that it is causing. Curling around it like a mother and feeding it a little bit. It whines before curling into the hole, quieting the pain. Jack holds onto Jamie, sighing in relief as the pain stops. Jamie picks Jack up and flies back to the pole, thinking that he needs to find out what exactly has happened and why... Jack shivers slightly as he has an inkling of what caused it, but he hopes it isn't that... Jamie settles Jack onto his bed in the pole before heading over to where Mysterie's sleeping. He had his suspicions and pokes her over the bond. She shifts in her sleep with a yawn.   
  
"Mmmmm... hey Jamie..." She rubs her eyes as he crosses his arms.  
  
"We need to talk." Jack breathes heavily, feeling weaker and tired. Mysterie meets his gaze and shrinks back a little at the intensity of it... She bites her lip as she can see he's not going to back down on this.  
  
"You've got some explaining to do." She nods and, with a sigh, she begins...

 

 

Jack whimpers, his sleep interrupted by darkness as it is quiet, and gentle, but he could still feel it. He groans.

"Please heel." It backs off slightly, but tries again. Mysterie closes her eyes, sensing the problem even as she explains to Jamie what is going on and what she suspects... She purposely sends a tendril of darkness to settle Jack's again. It seems to nudge his darkness into waiting a while... promising soon... It whines, but reluctantly backs off. Jamie paces, his thoughts whirling... Jack sleeps ok, but he hurts inside all the way through. Mysterie sighs a little, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Are you certain there isn't anything more you can do?" She shakes her head.   
  
"It has to be him in the end. For now my darkness is strong enough to influence his through dark promises and feeding it every now and then... but there's going to be a point where something will give... either me or the influence over his darkness." Jack wakes up worse for wear, but awake. He groans, holding his stomach in pain.

"Anything we can do about the pain?"  
  
"Well... you can do what you can, but most of it comes from the darkness being hungry... So until it fully feeds you can't take it all away. Do what you need to... but I'll have to take him out to feed soon... probably tonight after he recovers from the pain and stuff. Can't have him drained or he won't be able to take the stress and I'd rather not have to fight it yet." He nods and leaves to go back to Jack to ease what pain he can until she can find something. Jack sighs.

"I'm kind of... hungry?" He feels like he's starving but he is hungry for something else than food... Jamie walks into the room a moment later.

"Hey. How are you feeling? "

"Starving, but I'm not sure what for." He is hungry, really hungry; the darkness needed its food.

"Well let's get you something to tide you over then. Until supper. " Jamie isn't sure he should mention what Mysterie had told him. Jack sighs.

"Ok." He opens his arms up with a cute puppy face.

"Carry me?" He trembles his lip too. Jamie chuckles and picks Jack up. Hoisting the winter spirit over his shoulders, piggyback style, so no one else who might be around will worry and carries Jack off to the kitchen. Jack laughs and gently tugs his ears for faster. Jamie laughs, ignoring the yetis who look at him strangely as he "gallops" to the kitchen at a slightly faster pace. Jack smiles, thinking about chicken; he is hungry for lots of meat right now. Jamie sets Jack on a stool when he gets there.

"Now, what would you like? " Jack bites at his nails.

"Meat, anything meat related and bloody." He was hungry for something alive, but he fought down that feeling. Jamie rummages for some meat. Finding some steak, he sets to shearing the meat so that it looks fully cooked but is still very rare when he's done with it. Which takes about two minutes. Jack sighs, all but making his fingers and nails bleed from biting into them to the tips. Jamie frowns a little.  

"That's a bad habit Jack." He nods at Jack's nails as he sets the meat in front of him to eat even as Mysterie makes her way to the kitchen and pulls out some fish. Jamie raises an eyebrow at her as she shears it in the same pan he'd used before she sets into it.

 

 

"What?" He just shakes his head.

"At least this won't kill us. Let alone cause problems. Besides it's a good substitute. For a little while."

"How long is that?"

"About an hour or two." Jack rips into it like a wolf, starvingly; not even using forks, using his sharp stubbed nails to cut into part of the meat and bone. Jamie is rather surprised but Mysterie is not. Still, she frowns a little.  

"Jack, you need to exert more control than that." Jack shudders.

"I can't control it now." He eats still rather hungrily, but he slows down, chewing and nibbling; feeling exhausted. Mysterie nods a little at the show of control though it's not as much as her own appears... until she forgoes the utensils as well but eats at a slow pace. Jack shivers, tendencies to bite into the meat and rip it apart too strong; eventually he can't hold back and rips into it, bone and all. Scarfing it down, not even leave anything on the plate. She sighs.

"One step forward..." Jack shivers, his body hurt as the Darkness loved the slight blood-lust in that but it was still hungry, it wanted to feed. Mysterie shakes her head, but once she's finished she smiles a little.   
  
"Follow me." It's all she says. Jack follows closely.

"W-whats going on with me?" Jack more than asks himself, asking the Darkness what it wanted; all he gets is insane laughter and hunger pains. Her tone is slightly deeper when she speaks.  
  
"It's the hunger. Something I have discovered since I melded with Shadow... and something that must be sated or ... Well.. the results aren't good." Jack shivers.

"What do you mean?" He scratches at his shoulders the need great, the need to feed the Darkness very great...

"It's what you're feeling. The Darkness requires some feeding when it has been forced to meld with something that is its opposite. You have a heart that is too pure for the Darkness, for example. I, on the other hand... am literally the physical opposite of my Darkness. Wielding both is often exhausting." She leads him to a forest clearing. Jack shivers.

"I don't want to f-feed it!" He cries in pain slightly as it didn't like that answer, causing him pain.

"We don't have a choice... until you can control it fully... And the clock is ticking Jack... something will give soon if you don't find your control..." Her eyes burn a bright red as she shifts, there isn't the screeching pain of the last time... but it is still painful nonetheless as she becomes a black scaled dragon, much from modern American tales, that towers over Jack. Scales as black as ebony, eyes red as rubies but feral in appearance like that of a serpent. Bat-like wings almost as long as her body and claws sharper than steel; with a growl she races off further into the forest, those who were begin targeted wouldn't know what hit them... They weren't innocent of course... far from it. They looked as if they were though, simple autumn fae... but they had been attacking humans that came into their forest and leading children into the forest area only to be lost, hurt... or worse... 


	7. Darkened Shadows

Jack shivers and follows her, fighting the starving Darkness all the way. The autumn spirits are lounging around when she arrives, they are caught completely by surprise as she snaps the first in half with her jaws. Jack shivers, he didn't want to let _him_ out. He just couldn't, he now was sitting under a tree, hugging his knees as he watches Mysterie kill the spirit; he whimpers in pain as Frostbite was pissed off now it wasn't being fed. It's quick, but the last one she doesn't take out. She holds the spirit in her jaws by its shirt. Swinging her head over to Jack while the spirit stared down at him with horrified surprise that Jack'd just sat there; she had only snapped the one in half as an instant kill. The others were still alive... more or less... They were pale as she had not actually killed them, but she had gobbled up the power they possessed. Making them little more than ghosts now, save the one she is holding. She is dangling it before Jack like a mother bird dangled a worm to a newly hatched chick. Jack shakes his head, whining, but the Darkness has had it and forces Jack to take it; sucking its dark powers dry as Jack bites into it. He cries slightly, Jack hated this; it hurt him slightly, more since he is so dry of it and Jack isn't used to it. Mysterie simply holds the spirit as she let the darkness she'd taken trickle through, like the spirit was a bottle she was refilling with the powers of the other spirits. The darkness suckles it, Jack bites deeply; black dribbling to the floor. She only cuts off the flow when she senses the darkness is sated, leaving it to finish what is left before dropping the spirit. Jack comes back into control while his Darkness is licking its hands; Jack shudders, tears coming. A shudder ripples through Mysterie before she transforms back; she stumbles a little, trying to reorient herself. She stumbles a few steps before just collapsing in a heap; too exhausted to keep herself up. Jack sighs, keeping her close to him; he shudders.

"Why are we like this?" He asks himself. Mysterie has an answer, it's an obvious one... but she's too tired to speak and after a moment she simply passes out in Jack's arms despite fighting it. Jack sighs, shaking a little as he's still weak, but he manages to take them back to the castle. She curls against Jack in her sleep; he sets them both down on a bed, breathing unevenly before he falls into a deep sleep. Jamie watches over their dreams as they sleep, though he is slightly uneasy as he flips through North's library. Hoping against hope to find some other answer.... Mysterie shivers a little, dreaming again of darkness and red eyes... but she's not alone in the darkness. Just on the edge of the nightmare is a familiar figure, but she doesn't notice... She's too distracted by the eyes that are staring at her... Jack shivers slightly, the darkness is bigger and stronger now that it had its fill. She struggles against the Darkness in her sleep. Unaware of the cause of the dream... of the face, the dark reflection in a mirror. She never says anything... but then she never has to... Jack shivers in his sleep, he was being circled.

 **"Why do you fight me?"** It hisses, he looks everywhere but only sees black.

"B-because I don't want to let you out... you'll hurt people." The dark chuckles.

 **"But that's where you're wrong. You choose to let me out and you're in most control Jack; you use me to get at the wicked. Who's the real monster here?"** Mysterie narrows her eyes at _her_ , but she just smirks. Mysterie lunges for her and, like usual, the two of them tumble in the darkness. The two of them wrestling for control.  
  
**"You can't do this forever."** She whispers darkly as they grapple with each other. It's all she says, but Mysterie doesn't bother answering back. Jack whines in his sleep; it really was only a nightmare... a fear... a memory... Mysterie shivers in her sleep, silver eyes gleaming triumphantly in the darkness; hiding beneath the sense of her Darkness to keep from being detected. Jack shivers, yelling awake as he is finally attacked in the end; he breathes heavily, holding his head and gritting his teeth in pain. Mysterie curls up, still trapped in the nightmare; Jack shakes her.

"Mysterie wake up, it's only a nightmare." For a moment she shudders, as if something is fighting to keep her asleep before she slowly opens her eyes; another shudder going through her before she can shake it off. Jack hugs her close whispering that she is ok, trying to reassure her.

 

 

"It's ok, I'm here; I won't let anything get you." She sighs, relaxing against Jack. Just a dream.... wasn't it? It was so hard to tell lately... The next morning Jack is the dead walking, breakfast is burning because he is so tired; Jamie manages to salvage it, pushing Jack into a chair before doing what he can to keep it from being a total loss. Jack face plants on the table, salt falling on him as he sleeps. Jamie sighs, still not having found an alternative yet to the problem.  
  
"I'm going to take it that you didn't sleep well?" Mysterie shakes her head, she's tired as well. Jack doesn't say anything; all he does is snore in reply, Jamie shakes his head a little as he sets a plate in front of Mysterie.  
  
"Is this normal?"  
  
"Only when you spend half the night fighting off bad dreams." Jack wakes up.

"Ugh... what time is it?" He says sleepily, drool on the table now.

"Still early enough for breakfast if you want something to eat." Jamie replies as he and Mysterie eat, though she's only half interested in her food. She still eats it. Jack looks at it and feels slightly sick to his stomach since last night. It is bacon; he pushes the plate away.

"I'm thinking of going vegan... I'll still cook for you guys though."

"Good luck with that." Mysterie yawns before taking a sip of her orange juice.  
  
"Well, at least eat the eggs then." Jack takes a bite... crunch.

"Oh... I forgot to take out the shell." He sighs. Jamie winces a little.   
  
"Sorry... I tried to take it all out... guess I missed some." Jack decides not to eat today, he slumps slightly as he wobbly makes his way to the couch. Mysterie finishes eating and just goes back to bed, floating to it and crashes onto it... literally and figuratively. Asleep before she even lands on the bed. Jack feels pain in his side, it wasn't a good pain either... it was burning and hurt a lot. It feels like his nightmare's pain. Jamie does what he can to ease Jack's pain before going and cleaning up the remains of breakfast. Jack sighs, turning over and curling in on himself as the Darkness is all but whispering into his ear; he shudders. Mysterie's too exhausted to dream even of Darkness. Jack whines at it to go away; it whispers that he can't win... ever. 

"Please stop." Jack whimpers. Jamie sits with Jack, doing what he can though his influence isn't as strong as Mysterie's. Jack whines, but settles a little; it starts up again a minute later. Jamie sighs in frustration at the darkness; he's worried about them both. Jack clutches onto Jamie, calming slightly when he hold him, he doesn't sleep when he's not holding him. Jamie lightly ruffles Jack's hair, keeping him close; his mind going through what he's learned so far about this sort of Darkness. Looking for something.... ANYTHING he can use... Jack grumbles in pain, holding his stomach. Jamie sighs, doing his best to keep the pain at bay. Jack groans.

"G-get out of my head please." Tears fall, icing Jamie's leg. Jamie gently wipes them away, softly murmuring.  


 

"I wish I could do more...." Jack clenches tightly onto Jamie, ripping holes in the pant leg in his pain. Jamie sighs, fighting back the pain; not concerned about the pants. Jack digs deeper, curling in; he cries 'til finally he goes limp, like he was never in any pain. Jamie lightly threads his fingers through Jack's hair... what was he to do with the pair of them? Jack breathes heavily, not able to breathe properly. Mysterie stirs from sleep, reaching out to influence it just enough to let Jack breathe; Jack shivers and sleep on for the hour and she sinks back into a deep sleep. Jack awakes the next morning rested, but still tired and the pain never ending. Mysterie sighs, rested finally enough the following morning to take a better hold against Jack's darkness and push it back further. Jack walks towards the kitchen, stretching while Mysterie stretches a little, reclining against the bed now; just sort of dozing off in thought. Jack makes a big breakfast as Mysterie is content to lounge lazily for the moment. Jack makes Mysterie a plate and sets it beside her, he is wrapped up in a blanket. She smiles at Jack, shifting to take the plate.  
  
"Thanks." Jack groans a bit before going into the other room to eat. Mysterie sighs a little, at least content in knowing that it will be some time before the Darkness in them both starts to get hungry again. A blessing in disguise really. Jack sighs in contentment of the food he consumes; she decides to browse Jamie's library once she's finished and puts her plate up. Jack goes to the room with a TV that had been recently set up along with a few other electronics, but he ignores them as he turns on the device and settles into the couch. Mysterie skims various titles, but doesn't really find anything of interest or help that she hasn't read before. She picks up one she has read before, a rather ancient text with dialogue that has mostly been forgotten by humans and is a little difficult to translate. Jack smiles at the cartoon on the TV, he remembers it it was one of Jamie's favorites when he'd been a kid. Curious about what Jack is to, Jamie locates him and walks into the room. All but grinning though when he realizes what he's watching. Jack finds himself drifting off into a memory of years past as Jamie settles next to him. Wondering when the last time was they really could relax... not counting the wedding. Jack's eyes close as he falls into a light slumber. Jamie snuggles next to Jack, drifting off into memories of his childhood; unaware that his memories affected Jack's dreams with him so close.

_He wasn't usually up this early but his show was supposed to have a new episode so he'd stayed up ALL night just to see it... it was a hard thing at nine years of age but he'd managed it and as a commercial was starting and he turned it down, did he hear a gentle sound he had come to anticipate and listen for in the evening. ... a soft tap at the window. He wasn't in his room though... he was in the living room.._

Jack shudders, pain rippling through him, which goes straight into the memory; summoning to mind a time he didn't want to think about.

_Jamie ran to the nearby window. His eyes lit up and he grinned as he caught sight of his best friend. His voice quiet but happy._

_"Jack!" He opened the window to let the winter spirit in._

_"It's good to see you but.. isn't going it a bit late? I thought you said there was going to be an early spring this year."_

Jack whimpers, his sleep being interrupted... trying to keep his side of the memory the way it was... The memory changes, forming into to that one month he'd attacked Jamie... 

_He hadn't seen it coming. Why would he? Jack was his friend... so when the blast of icy wind and sent him tumbling back he was caught off guard. Alarm had gone through him when he recovered and realized something wasn't right... Jack chuckles._

_"Hey Jamie, miss me?" Another blast._


	8. Return

_Yelping, Jamie scrambled for cover.... What had gone wrong? Was it Pitch? Or was this something else? He shivered as the temperature dropped dramatically.... He felt his heart pound in fright..._

_"Jamie where are you? Don't run, I thought we were having fun." Ice slammed into his cover breaking it. That was the couch! How the hell was he going to explain THAT? Jamie began to quake even as he ran for his bedroom... only to suddenly realize that would be a bad idea and bolted out the door. Was he even going to live through this? What had gotten into Jack? He didn't understand anything.... He tore through the forest with a sob even as he pushed back tears... why?_

Jack whimpers and struggles, managing to bump Jamie in the jewels painfully enough to wake him from his daydream of the memory. Jamie winces, torn for the moment, from a memory he had mixed feelings about... He hadn't thought about that incident in years... and, of course... he'd never told anyone either... but in hindsight... maybe he should have. Jack yells in pain as in the memory he fights himself to keep from hurting Jamie.

_Jack chuckles as he scares Jamie as he jumps in front of the boy from nowhere as he flees in the woods._

_"Going somewhere?" He smirks._

Jamie wraps his arms around Jack, he was trying to help... but helping actually plunged him right back into the memory again.....

_All he felt was the panic of a confused child then.... racing blindly through the woods and skidding across the lake's ice before he even knew he'd reached it... he swore his heart stopped when he heard what sounded suspiciously like a crack.... No... Jack always kept his lake solid... he... Jamie tried to stand, having slipped. There it was again... For the first time he knew absolute fear then... the ice was slowly cracking beneath him, if he fell... Jack smiled._

_"Little thin there ain't it?" Jack grabbed his staff, positioning it to crack the ice; smiling evilly all the while. Jamie freezes.... This can't be happening... He stares at his friend.... the same Guardian who had protected him against Pitch the year before... who had told him everything was going to be fine.... He felt like his head was going to explode from the impossibility of all this... like this was some nightmare that had been forced upon him... but no... Pitch was locked in his lair; he knew that, and knowing that made this all the more worse... He didn't make a sound even as the ice continued to crack and his mind raced... all the things he'd wanted to do... the dreams he'd had... all of it seemed like it would be for nothing now and he couldn't even speak. Couldn't get past the fear that hammered in his heart, clouded his mind and stuck in his throat; all he could do was mouth the word he desperately wanted to say..... Why? Seconds stretched by, it seemed like an eternity to him as he heard the ice crack further and felt it give way..._

Jack screams awake, a horrifying, blood curdling scream. Jamie jolts, pulled from the memory, he holds Jack close... he'd no idea Jack still remembered that... He'd survived that night, obviously, because the water hadn't been bone chillingly cold and Jack'd disappeared after he'd managed to swim up to the edge of the ice. Jamie had been cold and wet when he'd gotten home... but he'd lived through it... and he hadn't told a soul.  
  
"Jack." He murmurs reassuringly.  
  
"It's okay, I promise." Jack shivers, crying and shaking his head; whining as he holds onto Jamie like a child who lost everything. 

 

 

"I-i almost killed you I-i..." Jack cries harder, whining and whimpering. 

"I didn't know you remembered that." Jamie murmurs quietly and he gently threads his fingers through Jack's hair. Jack whimpers.

"Tooth couldn't get rid of it..." He cries.

"Frostbite brought it back." Jack clutches onto Jamie.

"I hurt you Jamie... oh god" He shakes like a leaf.

"I almost killed you..." Jack shivers again. "...and other things." He shakes his head. Jamie gently wipes away the tears, not asking the question that he had asked back then. Not pressing Jack for an answer he had never given. Things had never been quite the same between them after that... Jamie had always been a little afraid of Jack after that... but he'd stayed true to what he'd told Jack before that... That he'd always be his friend, and he'd always believe. Jack shivers, crying himself out until he has nothing left but hiccups, whimpers and small sobs. Jamie gently presses his lips to Jack's forehead. That time seemed like forever ago... he'd actually forgotten about it by the time he'd grown into a teen and had began to feel things for Jack that he was sure a friend shouldn't feel for another friend. He shakes away the question of why, it didn't really matter anymore.  
  
"That was a long time ago Jack. I don't hold it against you." He murmurs softly as he holds you close, trust and love flowing from him over the bond. Jack slowly calms down, hiccuping a little until he is still in Jamie's arms, fingers intertwined with his. Jamie gently squeezes Jack's hand, fingers entwined with his. Feeling calm, Jack pulls himself from Jamie, shaking his head a little.

"I'm gonna make breakfast."

"Alright." Jamie watches him go thoughtfully. Did Jack know that he'd never told the others? Not even Mysterie... so... only Tooth might likely know considering she'd had to restore Jack's mind more deeply than the first time... What else could Jack have done? Well, it didn't matter. Jamie smiles a little, turning off the TV. It didn't matter anymore what he'd done. Jamie still loved him. Jack starts to cook the bacon only to burn his hand as the voice of Frostbite came through.

 **"That was fun wasn't it?"** Jack frowns.

"No it wasn't, stay out of my memories!" He yells at it, which looks like he is talking to air. It snickers.

 **"I thought you liked that one."** Jack groans and burns the bacon. Jack barely notices it... but there's another presence lurking about... It feels familiar.... very familiar... and it's targeting Frostbite who can't help but notice it as it all but literally taps it on the shoulder. It turns around with a snarl, Jack whines in pain. A pair of eyes peer from the darkness, though even Frostbite can't make out who it is. The pair of eyes that stare back with amusement are a deep royal purple; a toneless voice speaking.  
  
You are no puppeteer.

 

 

Frostbite growls.

 **"And who the hell are you?"**  He snarls at him, Jack gasps and shakes his head.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Jack screams out loud enough to wake Mysterie. She blinks and moves into the kitchen, pulled by curiosity at the shout... but it wasn't her... There is an answering smile in the eyes.  
  
Tsk tsk.... you have been remiss... You should not have to ask... Should he Jack? Jack groans.

"Why are you back?" He whimpers.

"Go away."

"Jack?" Mysterie asks as she comes into the room, concerned. The eyes smile and there is the impression of a chuckle.  
  
Oh no, Jack... you know better... for what is a play without a director? What is this world without me? There was a small fire on the pan now, Jack screams a little.

"GAH!" He puts the fire out with a quick blast of ice, breathing heavily; trying to keep his sanity as well as his wits about.

"Get out of my head Puppet, please get out. Frostbite heeel!" Jack was falling apart this morning. Mysterie walks over to Jack, putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Oh no... I think not... I think it's time to show this ... wait... Frostbite is the best you could come up with? Oh well.... fine... it is just a dog after all... hardly worth my time.... but you know it seems to insist I show it that I'm not to be toyed with...   
  
Frostbite suddenly finds itself shoved about like a puppet without its own will. This seemed to amuse the Puppetmaster to no end. Mysterie is confused... how could HE be back? Hadn't he disappeared after the timeline had been changed? Jack gasps, he don't know anymore than Mysterie.

"STOP IT!!!!" It actually causes Jack pain when he messed with Frostbite; Jack holds his head like it was about to burst as he forcefully shoves the Puppetmaster out... or tries. He easily fended off the attempt, but he does release his grasp on Frostbite; eyes narrowed now.  
  
There is an alternative to her method... but heed my words Jack... You will like it even less than my presence. I am not that fool from the future... but I am here nonetheless.  Mysterie winces, hearing the warning echo in her own mind... She had not yet forgotten that time, a time she had regrets about... but she wasn't about to cower before him either. Jack shakes his head, whimpering now as he holds onto the stove; legs quaking, he breathes in and out to relax, but that isn't working... tears come.

"God why is this happening to me?" He wipes at his eyes.


	9. Plan B ...

Mysterie wraps her arms around Jack, whispering softly.  
  
"You aren't alone Jack... I won't let him hurt you again. I promise you." She winces slightly as she hears him chuckle in her mind alone...  
  
But who will protect him against YOU?  Jack groans, shaking his head.

"Make it stop... make it stop... they wont stop talking. It hurts." Jack feels like he was gonna crack by the end of the day. Ignoring the Puppetmaster, Mysterie holds Jack close against her, pushing at them both; though the Puppetmaster only seems to raise an eyebrow at her attempt rather than actually be affected before chuckling and withdrawing on his own. Jack shivers, clenching onto the table; scratching it up and he'd just cleaned it too... He breathes heavily, eyes wide with fear and pain. Mysterie lays her head against Jack, doing what she can to soothe his fear and the pain. Jack shakes his head, hugging her before going back to cooking. Immediately brushing away the pain, but worry fear and everything in my head... It kept stuffing the bond with it. Mostly Jack's fears swam in both Jamie and Mysteries side of the bond; he tries to cook to calm down, to work away the pain. He winces as he cuts his finger with the knife he is using to chop up something; he doesn't care though, he is working to make breakfast no matter how worried Mysterie is about him. After he finishes he goes outside, running, jogging; he is exercising now to get rid of the memories and pain. Mysterie sighs... okay.... now it was HER turn to talk to Jamie... and she did that the moment Jack was out of the room and he came into the kitchen. Jamie looks at her with a 'what?' expression on his face when he realizes she is not happy... Jack runs around the block, ignoring everything and anything accept maybe he shouldn't have... Next thing he know he was hit by North's sleigh.

"Ah! God.... geezes... ouch." Jack holds his leg as North hops out in worry.

"Jack! Vhat were doing? Did you not see the sleigh coming down?!" Jack shakes his head in a 'no' motion and feeling nothing is broken he stands up.

"Sorry, can't talk, gotta run!" Jack runs off from the dumbfounded North. Jamie and Mysterie both wince a little, feeling the pain and getting an impression of what happened, but Mysterie goes on chewing him out though Jamie doesn't seem cowed in the slightest as he stares her down... Jack whines, his side really hurt now; he jogs around once more before going home, sweating. He shudders, taking a seat on the couch; ignoring Mysterie's chewing Jamie out. The two of them are silent now, just staring down each other in the kitchen in dead silence... if looks could kill... they'd have killed each other many times over by now. Jack has a headache now and turns from his position on the couch.

"Why are you yelling at him? Its not his fault Puppet's out!" Jack yells, annoyed now. He go into the bedroom.

"I'm taking a nap." He slams the door to get the point across, he's mad at them both.

"Now look what you've done!" Jamie growls lowly.  
  
"Me?!?! I'm not the one pulling strings puppet boy!" Jamie snarls and stalks out of the kitchen. Jack rubs his temples, trying to find calm as Frostbite snickers, in which he lights and brightens his world in his head; hearing his screams made Jack feel better. Frostbite whines and whimpers, hiding in a hole; Jack sighs and goes to sleep.

 

 

Mysterie is fuming that Jamie would stoop that low... She decides to find a way to blow some steam that won't be detrimental... She goes to the training room and picks up a sword, taking her rage out on the poor wooden dummy. Jack feels her emotions and its disrupting his sleep; he sighs, instead of asking her to stop he just keeps trying to sleep. After a while she manages to work out most of her frustration; she's exhausted and a lot calmer after about several moments of giving it her all. Jamie finds it easier to keep his own emotions from the bond... but he's had a lot of practice.... Jack shudders before finally falling into a annoyed, but peaceful-ish, sleep. Mysterie sighs... She did NOT want to deal with the Puppetmaster again... Once was bad enough.... Jamie simply thinks about things, his thoughts and emotions kept from the bond and really only irritates her that he can do that so easily... Jack awakens an hour earlier than usual, stressed out mostly but he goes to do something to relax himself; meditation wouldn't work for him as he could only think of her when he does it and right now they both were stressing him out. Mysterie leans against the training dummy, thoroughly exhausted now. Jack finds the wood carving room; he smiles and grabs the tools, working for hours on end on a giant piece of model wood. Jamie doesn't notice either of them over the bond as now he's fully blocking them both while he does some calculations on a blackboard... Etching various parts of spells and other thoughts in his head to try and figure out something that seems just beyond his reach... Jack sighs, feeling something isn't right... that something bad is gonna happen. He is so worried he doesn't realize he'd cut his skin until he notices the blood on his hands. He ignores it as he keeps making the beautiful wood narwhal that dispenses hot chocolate; he sighs as he finishes it, looking at its details he doesn't think it's much, but to someone else it is amazing. He is slightly upset, the worrisome feeling is growing and at a fast rate. Jamie continues this... Then his eyes darken in thought. His eyes darken with a purple gleam suddenly as he steps back and it slowly seems to click.... but could something like that really be done? Jack shivers, shaking his head.

"No... no, please stop Jamie.... Don't let him in." Jack shakes his head, memories come through and he destroys his my new sculpture, in which crashed making a loud noise that even both of them can hear from where they're at in the castle. Jamie frowns in thought... well if things got that bad.. murmurs softly to himself*  
  
"If things get worse... so be it..." His eyes gleam purple for a moment longer before receding and he quickly erases the contents on the board... Mysterie don't notice anything, Jamie's block on her end is too good... Jack holds his head.

"Jamie stop..." His mind stuck in a memory, a very bad one at that. Jamie decided to find something to read. Putting away his thoughts for now on the matter. Only when he had done so does he notice the distress in the bond as he goes to see what's up. Jack shakes his head.

"The world's future isn't set in stone... it's not, it's not." Jack shakes his head back and forth, sadness now emanating from him along the bond. Jamie moves over to him.

"Jack? " Jack shakes his head, ignoring everything but the nightmare/memory. He shivers.

"Please stop..." Tears fall as he holds his head; it hurts, a lot. His mind hurt... everything is hurting all at once as Darkness explodes from him and then recedes back in; Jack collapses. Jamie winces, all but knocked back by the sudden blast. He catches Jack as he falls. Holding him close... this was starting to get bad...

 

 

Jack's mind is in shambles, everything is black, purple fire surrounds him as well; his emotions were being burnt alive and he gasps in pain, it hurt so much...

"Why is this happening?" He shivers, his body hurt; he cringes and struggles for air in Jamie's arms. Jack whines, he is sweating as he is so hot it burns. Jamie shifts his light to cool Jack down. He hated seeing him like this. He pushes back the Darkness as best he can... but without doing that spell there is no way he can fully overcome it. Jack feels cooler but his mind is shot; he is slightly suffocating from the fire around him.

 **"Come on Jack give in to it, you know you want to... so just do it."** Jack shakes his head in his sleep, clenching onto Jamie with his nails; sobbing slightly.

"Go away... please go away." It's all he can say. Jamie sighs, pushing harder at the Darkness in warning as he holds Jack close. Jack cries out as it hurt him more than intended; he shivers.

"Please... it hurts." He whispers, giving in slowly to the Darkness. Jamie couldn't let that happen and while this would hurt at least it would keep it at bay a while longer. He closed his eyes.

I warned you puppet....  Frostbite is tangled in invisible threads and slowly dragged towards its usual hole. No amount of struggling would work. Like a puppet on strings it had no choice but to obey and he made sure this time it couldn't strike out in any shape or form. It growls.

 **"YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SAVE HIM FOREVER! YOU HEAR ME!!"** He screams in anger, Jack shudders but his sleep is more peaceful; his breathing evens out though he hiccups every once in a while. Purple eyes gleam darkly.  
  
That's what you think... you are a puppet... nothing more... Know your place...   The last words are almost snarled as Frostbite is tossed into the hole like a rag doll. That done, the presence withdraws again; Jamie sighs a little, pressing his forehead against Jack's as he sits down with him. Much as he hated to admit it... Frostbite was right... he couldn't keep doing this without activating that spell.... and he wanted to not do that unless he had no other choice... which it seems there might come a time when there _is_  no other choice... Jack shudders, clenching onto Jamie. No dreams come, only blackness and emptiness, which is his dream; that's all he had, his dreams are gone and he whimpers, not liking how empty his mind is.  Jamie murmurs softly, reassuringly.  
  
"It's okay Jack... I promise I'll protect you... no matter what that means." Jack hugs him close to him as his sleep is slightly empty now; he awakes an hour later, feeling no pain yet.... but emptiness, like his emotions were not there...

"Feel better?" Jamie hasn't moved, not that he'd had the strength to. Using his abilities as the Puppetmaster was exhausting because he had to use dark magic... and that was the complete opposite of his nature, thus it wore him out and it was the reason why he hadn't used that spell yet... It had some strong elements of darkness in it.


	10. Spell

Jack looks at Jamie with no emotion what so ever.

"I'm fine." It is monotone, he did have a feeling of sickness... that's about it. Jamie sighs... this is getting worse by the minute... He gently brushes his lips against Jack's before standing up... it had to be now before things got worse... He lightly brushes Jack's cheek, murmuring quietly.  
  
"I don't know what else to do... You'll be in my dreams." He steps back, closing his eyes as he begins the spell... Mysterie is lounging in a chair with a sleeping Percy, she bolts up as she can sense the spell from even where she's at.  
  
"Jamie... what are you doing?" Jack shudders, repeating her question.

"Jamie, what are you doing?" Jamie speaks softly as Darkness surrounds him in a purple haze.  
  
"What has to be done.... " He reaches out with it, Mysterie can feel the tug as he does what she had been doing before... but there's a different feel to it as the Darkness is snatched away.... She tumbles from her seat, upsetting Percy as all but the most infantile form of Darkness is left before he does the same for Jack .... Enough is left to keep balance, but the rest of it seems pulled to him like a magnet... It gathers around him into the mist, there is nothing but silence when the Darkness mixes with a violent protest with the other elements and there is a violent flash of light and in the midst of it all he has simply disappeared. Mysterie groans, her head throbs but at the same time she feel a lot lighter....  
  
"Jamie... what have you done?" Mysterie whispers softly as Percy whines at her for having disturbed his nap in her lap. Jack gasps, his eyes wide as he shakes.

"No no no... JAMIE!!!" Jack fall to the spot Jamie once had been, Mysterie can sense his sadness in waves; the shock, the broken-ish feelings all at once as Jack can feel him no more... Mysterie had never moved quite so fast as she had to get to Jack's side. She wraps her arms around Jack even as she shudders. She feels as if a part of her had been ripped away even as she holds Jack tightly... Mysterie didn't notice the tears that slipped down. She didn't know what he'd done... but it was.... She wasn't sure... She could barely think straight at the moment. What HAD he done? Where had he gone? Jack shivers.

"Why?" It's all he can say as he sobs slightly before falling asleep; pushed too much by the stress of losing Jamie and what ever else it is he took from Jack and Mysterie. She holds him close, carrying Jack to his room and tucking him in; pushing away her own exhaustion as she tries and figure out what it is he's done... She searches all of his books, pushed by the need to know and the need to do.... something... Jack feels like everything he had was missing, a part of him gone; he doesn't know what, but he feels his emotions slowly returning. Mysterie frowns as she begins to notice there are some small notations on some of the books and she piles these books together and sets them aside; once she's gone through them all she finds there are just seven books. She flips through them one by one but the notations seem incomplete for some reason, so she flips open all of the books one by one and stares at the seven of them; trying to make sense of the notations in them. Jack awakes, expecting to be next to either Mysterie or Jamie but then his emotions break down to sadness, remembering that Jamie was gone and he had one side... a piece of himself, gone. It is empty, his body just feels empty.

 

 

Mysterie sends a gentle embrace over the bond to Jack when she senses he is awake. A sense of puzzlement flows along the bond too as she's slowly piecing together what he seems to have left behind... a picture beginning to form in her mind of what he did.... What a headache.... Jack stands up gently, but not quickly as he is wobbling; Jamie stole more than his Darkness from him. It feels like he stole energy from Jack too, he shakes his head as he distraughtly makes his way to the kitchen. Mysterie rubs her temples in mild annoyance before sighing and going to the kitchen to enfold Jack in her arms. She doesn't know the how... but at least she knows the what now. Jack shudders, staying in her arms as he doesn't even notice the comfort; he keeps making breakfast, making plates for three instead of two in which he sets it at Jamie's usual seat. He hugs Mysterie clinging slightly before he takes his seat, only picking at his food. His eyes had bags as he had cried himself to sleep last night. She doesn't want to eat as she holds him close, the months to come would be long.... She stands behind him murmuring softly.  
  
"It will be okay ... just not soon enough..." Jack sighs, pushing away his plate. He kisses her and trudges into the wood shop he had made himself from an empty room. She watches him leave, even knowing the truth of things doesn't make the sadness go away... with a sigh she cleans up the food and stores it in the fridge for later... if either one of them feels then like eating. She opens the comm... She was going to need their help... Mysterie hit a random button... turns out the first Guardian she called was Sandy... Jack starts to carve wood, burning it with his powers since Gary said it was a good way to keep calm. He had unwittingly wood burned Jamie into the wood, burning a picture of the sun and moon, he is sad and only can think of him. Mysterie stays close to Jack, despite that she wants to help them search. She knows it would probably be for the best if she doesn't. So she just set herself to the task of putting back all of the books she'd found. Mysterie had to admit that Jamie really was smart... She never would have thought such a spell was possible since there were no records of it anywhere... She knew North had the largest collection on spells and such... where HAD Jamie gotten this idea from? Jack shivers, breaking the wood burning he'd made from a couple days ago; he is just so upset, angry and.... upset but he goes back to carving, calming himself as he made a statue of the three of them in action. Mysterie keeps her curiosity from the bond as she seeks Jack out. When she finds him she watches him from the door; wondering how she is going to explain what she'd found... It is exactly a black and white thing in terms of what he'd accomplished... or the consequences of it rather. Jack finishes his carving in slight sadness, he takes a seat; holding his head as he has a headache now. At this moment she wished that North had given Jamie a comm... She wished she could comfort Jack, but what the heck could she say that would even begin to fix this? Well... She guesses she should say at least something... Her voice is quiet as she speaks.  
  
"I'm sure they'll find him." Jack shakes her head, hopelessness sinking into his heart. He feels his hope slipping and he goes and hugs her before making his way to the library. Mysterie sighs a little. She knows he's gone somewhere to rest up.... but where? And how the heck could she explain what she didn't understand fully? There isn't a book on this sort of spell... Jamie had done something that very few could manage... he'd made a completely new spell. Jack found a few books that Jamie had picked out, annoyed with the fact he chose dark books; he throws them back into the shelves finding more books that seemed darker by the minute.

"Why would he have these!?!" Jack yells, anger growing now.

"Research." She says as she re-shelves the last of the books she'd taken earlier. Jack shakes his head.

"Don't find him, he obviously made his choice!" Jack is so pissed, he goes off to the training room; taking his anger out on the dummies. She winces, knowing Jack doesn't mean that.... but still the force of his anger isn't something she wants to tangle with. She left him to work out his anger in the training room, straightening and dusting some of the books.

 

 

All the dummies that kept re-popping up were no more, disintegrated, gone; he broke the training system in his anger. She grumbles to herself as she finishes dusting the library.  
  
"What were you thinking doing something that dangerous... ?" Jack breathes heavily, he is training with swords and bows, his claws and teeth as well, biting into the realistic bleeding targets. With a frustrated sigh Mysterie goes to the ice garden, admiring the work that glistens with a dull gleam now... She's not surprised... with Jamie's power as weak as it likely is now it's only a reminder that the creator isn't here. Jack sighs, breathing heavily as he had hacked and hacked at his targets, not getting stabbed or attacked back as he is on the hardest training level. She wanders through the castle. Jack sighs, feeling bored; he decides to go hunting bring back some meat or meet up with his pack again. Mysterie simply wanders about like a ghost, not sure what to do.... just hoping that they find him soon... Jack uses all fours as taught by the pack, one can't be slow or one dies so he's running on all fours towards the pack. She walks around the place in circles. Jack meets up with them, his pack whimpering and sniffing him; noticing he has clothes. They sniffed at them, Jack growls like 'back off I am claimed, no more debating it' so they sit, panting and sniffing. Whining in their 'hellos' he makes his whimpers of telling them what happened; the elder of the den smiles slightly as in 'do not give up hope you will find him and plus the females jealous of you being claimed.' Jack smirks answering with 'well I am.' He sits with the pack and later they go hunting. Mysterie sighs, finally deciding to clean the entire place top to bottom... having nothing better to do... Jack returns hours later, blood covered; he's carrying a dead rabbit in his pouch and one in his hands as he had no more room and blood tracks now cover the floor to the kitchen. Mysterie notices the bloody tracks and wonders what the hell? She follows them into the kitchen, her slight alarm fading and she shakes her head a little at Jack.  
  
"I hope you know how to skin that stuff because I am NOT doing it." She sets to cleaning up the mess he's tracked in.... two days later she's wandering the halls when the comm beeps at her. She nearly drops the thing as she fumbles for it. It's Tooth who's on the other end, she gives Mysterie a bit of a smile when she sees her answer.  
  
"We've found him. Apparently he's been with Mother Nature." She sighs.   
  
"Well... could be worse places he'd end up. Thanks Tooth. Tell the others I said thanks too, I owe you guys."  
  
"Don't be silly. You're family." Mysterie gives her a small smile... family... right... she'd forgotten their definition of family was different than what she remembered from her youth. Jack is busy in the kitchen making creme' puffs as well as skinning the meat from a whole deer. She pockets the comm, making a note to talk to North about updating all of them on comms... Jack included as she seeks him out, sensing he's in the kitchen and working determinedly on something. Jack puts in milk, adding a slight bit of honey and stirring it in with the creme that filling the creme puffs; afterwards he brings out a meat cleaver and a mini barbecue, they were having dear steaks and creme' puffs. She watches him, deciding to wait until he'd finished before she said what Tooth had told her. She didn't want Jack accidentally slipping and hurting himself. Jack slams the cleaver down, not caring he's ruined his precious counters. He shakes his head.

"He's there, well let him be there." Jack is past sadness, Jamie left so Jack was mad of course. She winces, wondering how he'd managed to know when she'd just found out a few minutes ago...  
  
"It's not like he chose to be there... I mean... from what I gathered... he's lucky it didn't land him in Pitch's lair or worse..."

"Yeah, that's good and dandy... so if you'll excuse me I got burning creme puffs to save." Jack turns from her, extinguishing flames.


	11. Nature's Palace

Mysterie sighs a little then shoves it away.  
  
"Fine... You can do what you want then. I'm going to see if there isn't something I can't help with." She disappears into sand, leaving Jack in the kitchen while she goes to visit Mother Nature who is busy talking, with Adriana when she arrives. It's Gary who leads her to the small cavern nearby where one of each of the seasonal spirits give him a salute or curtsey near the entrance, when she duck inside she is not too surprised to find Jamie curled up, fast asleep.  
  
"We wouldn't have known he was here if it wasn't for the Sandman. What happened?" She sighs and explains as best as she knows how.... Jack finishes the creme' puffs; he groans as it feels painful in his head all of a sudden, like something is trying to eat its way into his brain. Mysterie sits next to Jamie, having made him a comfortable bed from her sand and tucking him in with a sigh; mending her bond with him after a lot of concentration. All she feels on his end of it is that he's weak and tired. She sits next to him on the sand bed, murmuring quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry my last words to you weren't more understanding..." She gently intertwines her fingers with his, hoping he can sense her care. Jack feels he is near and shakes his head in sadness.

"Why is he back?" Jack shakes his head, also sensing he is weakened and his own darkness is around as well searching for him, but Jack fights it back before it can take him and gasps realizing that he had burnt the meat. Jack shivers, he still did care for him... Mysterie sighs a little, she can't really blame Jack for being mad at him for not talking about this but she can't blame Jamie either for keeping quiet about the spell he'd done... She didn't think she'd have done any less if she'd had the chance... and he'd balanced the two of them... Taking the wind out of the sails of the Darkness in them both... leaving the barest of Darkness... It was dangerous magic, but he'd managed it... She still didn't know how. Jack sighs, realizing he'd upset Mysterie and decides to visit Mother Nature. Mysterie is only trying to send to Jamie that she cares and she's not mad at him - or Jack for that matter - as she sits by his side. Wishing she could help him but not really able to do anything. It would just take time... a lot of. Jack finds himself in the middle of Mother Nature's garden; he tends to the flowers, it was easing him into a sense of calm. A couple of Spring spirits nearby smile at Jack, the male giving him a salute while the female drops into a light curtsy as they move on, tending to other flowers in the area. Mysterie could sense that he is close, but she decides that if Jack came to visit he'll do it in his own time. She keeps most of her focus on Jamie. Jack sighs, ignoring the curtsies but he at least does a nice hello to the others, he tends to the Spring spirits' gardens. In fact he makes his way gently to the Summer spirits area, he has learned to harness temperatures now so he can be just as hot as the Summer spirits without even breaking a sweat. A few Summer spirits give Jack a nod in greeting when he moves on to their section. Playing a game of catch, like a couple of children, with a fire ball. Two spirits that look a little new to it are nervous while the other two encourage them before tossing the fire ball over to them. One, a girl who looks to be eleven, catches it and her eyes go wide as she realizes she can before she bounces up and down excitedly at her success before tossing the ball to the other new spirit, a boy just a little older than her, with encouragement in her eyes. Jack smiles, knowing the fire won't hurt him here and he I doesn't feel even slightest bit of pain as he catches the ball when it comes over to him; he smiles, tossing it back and shock and surprise ripple through the rest. The two new spirits just stare in shock and surprise, the veterans recover a little sooner and chuckle when they shake their heads. Realizing the rumors must be true... turning back to the new spirits to continue their training. Jack smiles as he plays fire ball catch, bunting the ball over the net and beating the team on first try; he breathes heavily, slightly winded, but he sits in a chair made of amber. After a moment the veterans call a halt to the "game" and the two new spirits sit down, they seem exhausted after just that. Not used to their powers yet.

 

 

Jack sighs, playing with the colors of ember that he can make, he literally makes a fire rainbow in his hand in which switches colors every now and then. The new spirits stare in awe, the other two chuckle and explain to them that they will eventually be able to do that when they get a handle on their power. Jack is far beyond many, surprisingly he makes a fire bird that flies around the fire spirits' domain before he leaves with a wave of good-bye. They wave good-bye as he leaves, the younger spirits filled with all sorts of questions that they shoot at their mentors once Jack leaves. Jack finds himself in the Fall spirits domain next, he follows a few beckoning female Fall spirits who sit him in a chair and weave things into his hair; he has no choice since they'd caught him off guard. The autumn girls giggle as they weave leaves into his hair until an older spirit shoos them away from Jack with a stern glare. They still giggle like the young girls they look like, the older one gives him a slight smile in sympathy and helps Jack pick the leaves out of his hair.  
  
"Apologies... they'll do that to anyone they think they can get to sit still." By the time he escaped them his hair was in braids with a leaf crown of maple leaves on his head. Jack smiles.

"It's all good." He un-braids his hair, making the girls pout, as he takes off the maple crown as well. The older spirit chuckles and sends the girls off to a different section where they corner an unsuspecting male autumn spirit and do the same to him. Once she finishes helping Jack she chases after the girls, this time stopping them before they get too far in their "game" and sending them off to practice. Jack smiles and looks at the leaves falling that are grey and could use a little color; soon he had made a beautiful autumn archway that had a babbling brook among rocks and leaves that fall just right, add his own colors to the leaves. Including a purple amber brown that no other autumn could make. Murmurs of approval come from some nearby spirits who were watching over what looks like a rather large bird's nest with a huge.... egg thing... was it an egg? It was shaped like one but it looked like it was woven out of thick branches and had a slight glow to it. The two spirits, a male and female, keep watch over it protectively and none of the other autumn spirits seem interested in getting anywhere near the pair. Jack makes the mistake of walking a little closer to the egg, inspecting it. He ignores their glaring as he I just keeps the egg warm for them. It starts to hatch.... inside was a baby autumn dragon. The two stare at the egg as it hatches. It unfurls wings that are like branches with leaves like feathers the mother coos at it and murmurs quietly while the father stands up looking at you with a raised eyebrow, but caught between being protective and not wanting to lash out at someone who not only outranks him but is also more powerful. It becomes apparent by the markings on the dragon's... scales... bark? what exactly did one call that? ... that this particular one is not just an autumn dragon but a new spirit and the two who are guarding it were its parent spirits. Jack just rubs his neck and gives them space before they kill him maybe.... but the little dragon sees Jack first. It purrs, hopping out and gently nudging its mother and father then walking to Jack and curling around his leg.

"Hi little guy, welcome to the new world." It's all he says as he gently pets the newborn. Jack chuckles before slowly climbing down the tree the three were in before the baby realizes he's gone, he salutes to them before waving bye to the Autumn spirits. He soon finds himself now in the hallow of Winter. They smile a little, waving with their free hands while feeding the hatchling with the other; as Jack leaves. Jack ignores the curtsying Winter spirits as he adds his own touch to the area as it lightly snows, the snowflakes are special ones and the frozen sculptures are re-figured into water animals. A couple of the winter spirits who were working on a sculpture look up in shock when their sculptures change on them suddenly. They grin a little at Jack when they spot him before changing it back to the moose they were working on... Only slightly miffed that he'd changed it. Though they're mostly tolerant as he passes, he is their leader after all. Jack sighs in 'sorry' at that as he isn't trying to change much of anything; he sits in a chair he makes himself in a rafter of ice, ignoring the worried stares. He sighs again, one hand dangling down one side. A few seem concerned, but none of them approach him.... at first... It's a little girl winter spirit who gets up the courage to fly over to Jack. Her deep hazel eyes wide in childish wonder, she seems a little shy as she hovers nearby, stopping a foot away.  
  
"H-hi there... I... I'm Mandy..."

 

 

Jack hears the soft voice and turns his head, his voice grating like glass.

"Hi Mandy, I'm Jack." He says as nice as possible, inside he only feels sadness. She looks at him shyly, but also with concern.  
  
"You look sad Jack... is something wrong? Maybe I can helps." He shakes his head.

"It's nothing you can fix really, I'll be fine Mandy." He turns on his side. Not put off, the little girl settles herself boldly on the arm of the chair and gives him a hug. Jack sighs, responding slightly; needing the hug, it's all he wanted at the moment. He smiles gently.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine, it's not what Jamie would want me to be like." He doesn't even notice the few winter spirits who wince at Jamie's name as they whisper amongst themselves.

"Well some one haz ta. You're importance. Besides, I don't fink mr. sweepy head wants you to be alone. My mommy always said is better with friends around." The young spirit doesn't notice the others either, but they all know he's there... or nearby anyway as their generals had been switching watch with one another over him. A young autumn spirit comes in to ask if Mysterie needs anything, but she shakes her head at his offers and presses her lips gently to Jamie's hand, murmuring quietly.  
  
"I promise I'll find a way to help you... I don't know if he'll visit during your rest... but I'll do what I can." Jack sighs and retires to one of the Homerooms he'd once made himself, closing the door he locks it. Mandy pouts a little when she tries to follow only to have him shut the door before she can get inside. With a childish sigh she settles down at the door, not knowing he's locked it. She talks to him as if Jack can hear her.

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
"You know. Is not good being all alone." Jack covers his ears as he tries to sleep, guilt eating at him even to the point where Mysterie can sense his guilt without really trying. Jack shivers, wanting to see Jamie; he really wants Jamie, really bad. He wants to see if he is okay.... if he is alright, how he is feeling but he couldn't because he doesn't know where he is exactly. 

"Come on mr. Jack! You can't hide forevers!"  Sensing Jack's guilt, Mysterie shifts her attention to him; calling out to him over the bond.  
  
_"Jack?"_ Jack shudders, grasping the bond gently; guilt etched into him, and sadness.

"W-where's Jamie?" It's all he asks 'cause he can sense him near but Jack doesn't know where. Mysterie sends him a hug over the bond followed by an image of the cave she had been directed to by Sandy, who had found Jamie by following a dream he'd sent towards the light spirit one evening that had led him to the cavern a few feet from the winter entrance to the Nature Palace. Jack follows the directions, sending a hug back and hugging the little winter girl when he sees her at the door.

"Thank you for not giving up on me." Jack follows the directions in between the entrances for the Nature Palace was a little cove cave. She grins at him, waving as he follows the directions Mysterie gave him. Jack can see the generals talking at the entrance, obviously standing guard; one from each season. Though when he gets near they smile and toss him a salute, shifting to let him pass. Jack smiles, he was so close to the entrance he can feel as if Jamie is standing right next to him; he knocks lightly on the 'door' in the cave. The door wasn't so much a door as a wall of silver sand Mysterie had put up for privacy, but at the knock the whole thing parts a little like a curtain, it doesn't settle back until he's stepped through. She glances up from where she's at, sitting at Jamie's left. Jack immediately takes his seat next to him, noticing he is very weak; he shakes his head holding his hand.

"What happened to him?" Jack asks her as his skin is paler than normal.


	12. Medicine

Mysterie shakes her head a little, shifting her gaze back to Jamie.  
  
"Best I could figure out is that what he did was some sort of balance spell. I've never seen anything like it before... I had to go through seven books to put the pieces together... but he figured out ... something I've never run across... all I can say is that it worked to take the darkness from us... but it also took a lot out of him to do it. A sort of equal exchange spell I think... No telling how long it will take him to recover. I won't say it wasn't foolish, creating that magic like he did... but he meant well. I can't be mad at him for that."

"I can, but I won't." Jack looks at Jamie and squeezes his hand gently.

"Jamie... what were you thinking?" It's all he could say. She chuckles softly.  
  
"I suppose we both could be, I just understand his heart too well to hold it against him. He only wanted to help, and he did. Can't deny that... I imagine that's where his head was at the time... He's a little too smart for his own good." Jack groans.

"Sometimes I wish he wouldn't do this kind of stuff." She smiles softly, shifting to look at Jack.  
  
"You know you'd have done the same in a heartbeat for him though." Jack nods and squeezes his hand, crying slightly.

"I dont want him to be like this!" Mysterie sighs a little.  
  
"Well, fortunately it's only temporary; but how long the recovery will be is anyone's guess. He didn't leave the spell itself behind so I have nothing to use to calculate the time it will take." Jack shudders and lets go.

"I'll be back in a few hours, I need things to take my mind off this." He points to the cave and Jamie. She nods in understanding.  
  
"I'll be here a while. I think I've figured a way to maybe help with the recovery... but I donno if it will work." Jack nods.

"Anything to help Jamie." She nods. He flies off towards the North Pole. He makes his way to the library, he wasn't there to visit; he was there for a certain knowledgable book that could help healing. Jamie is a light spirit just as Mysterie is... so it wouldn't be too hard to do an energy transference... just a little... that way she doesn't suffer from the drainage and he'd benefit from it. It was something only like spirits could offer one another and she'd read up on it once some years back when she'd spent a lot of time reading in North's library... that was before Jamie had become a Guardian... when he'd still been human. Jack sighs and looks through the books, nothing was of current date though and he groans.

"Don't you have anything of this year North?" Jack sighs and looks through the other section of healing herb books. 

"Nothing of use be written for spirits zis year. Sorry Jack." North responds as he shelves the latest book by Sophie. Jack sighs.

"What's that?" He points to the newly shelved book before groaning.

 

"I wish you did." Jack sighs, looking through the sections of herbs.

"Iz latest book by Sophie. She iz quite author. Very popular in writing your adventures, though iz little behind me thinks... As for cures... until new stuff found cannot help you there Jack. Have all books written about curing spiritz." North shrugs a little.

 

 

 

"Aha." He smiles, it was a book of healing herbs for Light spirits. Jack nods in understanding as he moves to look at the book titled "The Mind of a Frost Spirit." Jack glares at the book.

"Ooh... Sophie next time we talk you're definitely getting frozen feet for Easter!" North chuckles.  
  
"Don't be too hard. Iz great read, besides... is not quite as... detailed as what I heard from Mysterie herself who haz read it and seems girl has some discretion... you should read. Just don't ruin book okay?" Jack nods.

"Oh I won't ruin it 'til I finish reading it North." He says with a little sourness as he does sit down and reads the book.

"Rather you not ruin at all. Waz gift. She even sign it! Is kid book anyway. Leaves much to kid imagination... make me shiver thinking what kid may make of what she not say." North says before moving to shelf a few more books about some other creatures that had been published recently; he had a section full of books about "fairy tale" critters and then there was a second section to that same that included books of critters that really didn't exist... what humans thought up as real was quite amusing really. Jack snorts.

"Fine." He opens the book noticing the well depicted drawings. As North had said, the title page included a neat message and signature:   
  
Hope this passes your test North! It was hard making this story into something for kids! See you at Christmas!  
\- Sophie

Jack sighs and closes the book when he's finished.

"She doesn't know my mind at all really." Jack puts the book away snagging the book he'd found and flies back to the cavern Mysterie and Jamie are in, along with the herbs he would need.

"Probably for best Jack. Don't need be scaring children." North replies with a bit of a chuckle as a last comment before Jack leaves. Mysterie is still next to Jamie, though she's curled up next to him now; dozing.

"You left me out." Jack whispers as he's grounding up medicine as the book directs him to.

"Left you out? What are you talking about?" She mumbles sleepily.

"I didn't get to cuddle you first." He says before smiling, revealing his wolf fangs. She lets out a soft, sleepy chuckle.

"Well you were busy... so I just thought I'd take a nap after giving him some energy. Don't worry, I didn't give him much, but I imagine it helped a little." Jack laughs

"A little more like full as soon as I give him this." He holds up a glowing mixture.

"It's a power booster for energy good for Light spirits' heart, mind and body." He smiles. She chuckles a little, yawning as she sits up.

 

  
"Yes... and the hardest part will be getting him to take it. I seriously doubt he's gonna just wake up so you can give it to him." She blinks as it occurs to her that she can help with that.  
  
"Er... well not on his own anyway... I MIGHT be able to manage it... but then I'd probably need a dose myself." Jack gives her one he'd made earlier.

"I needed a testing dummy..." He chuckles and gets a spoon out. She laughs a little.  
  
"Gee thanks!" She waves away the spoon, drinking it down and makes a thoughtful face, licking lips.  
  
"Man that is sour! Hope he doesn't mind sour things... I love 'em... but I donno about him... Let's wait a minute 'cause this stuff isn't immediate. Then again, what potion is?" Jack nods and watches her carefully as it was an interesting thing to see the way a spirit is energized... or one way anyway. After a few moments she looks like she's a miniature sun, without being blinding though.  
  
"Okay... ready when you are." Jack smiles.

"Ok well when he wakes up I'll feed him the spoon, you just have to talk him; bore him slightly 'til he yawns." Mysterie chuckles a little.  
  
"We'll be here forever if we do it that way. There was a reason I had you give me a dose." She touches Jamie's hand, sending her energy into him; enough to cause him to stir on the edge of consciousness.  
  
"Feed it to him. My energy in him won't last more than a few minutes at best." She keeps up the flow of energy until she stop glowing like a mini-sun.

"Oh." Jack sighs and pouts.

"I wanted to give him it." I sits in the chair near the bed. She points to the potion, getting that he mistook what she'd said.  
  
"Feed. Now."

"Oh?" Jack takes the chance to feed him the potion. Jamie blinks a little, barely aware of his surroundings, but he automatically eats what Jack feeds him. Jack sighs, hoping he doesn't spit it out. Jamie makes a face at the sourness by the time Jack's fed him the second bite, but he doesn't spit it out. Jack sighs again.

"It will make you better." He kisses Jamie's forehead as he eats.

"One more bite." Jamie manages to nod a little, eating every bite without protest though he does continue to make sour faces. Mysterie giggles slightly.  
  
"I know, I know... at least it doesn't taste like Bunny's medicine usually does though."


	13. Attempted Amends

Jack nods but kisses Jamie deeply to take away the sourness.

"There, that better?" Jack smiles mischievously. He chuckles softly, mumbling sleepily.  
  
"Little." Jack smiles and snuggles close to Jamie.

"I wish you didn't do what you did, but I love you for it." Jamie smiles a little, his color seemed to improve a little as the herbs seemed to do their job, but he still felt incrediblely tired. Jack keeps Jamie in his arms, happier now that it was over. Mysterie just smiles a little.

"I'm sorry about... well... earlier..."

"It's okay. I'm sorry I didn't explain better." Jamie mumbles. Jack sighs.

"It's fine with me." He hugs Jamie close.

"Go to sleep, you need it." Jamie nuzzles against Jack before falling back asleep as the energy seems to trickle out of him, but at least he looks better than he had.  
  
"Well, that was worth it I'd say." Jack smiles, as he too had fallen asleep. She chuckles softly at the scene the two make, Jack snuggles Jamie so close that their noses are touching and Jack's lips on his in sleep. Mysterie giggles a little, Jamie just smiles a little in his sleep; Jack breathes cold air to his lips with each exhale. With a bit of a yawn Mysterie decides to take a nap too, if only to pass the time before she can safely pass more energy to Jamie to help with the healing without suffering any affects herself. Jack sighs in his sleep as he starts to dream. Jamie picks up on the dream only because he wasn't dreaming really to begin with. Jack is dreaming of them in New York again, eating pizza; he was holding a ticket, he hides it as he notices that Jamie is in the dream; it is an empty pizza place. No one there just the two of them and the pizzas, Jack had his head down and he doesn't look to happy. 

_"Jack?" Jamie glances around curiously, he didn't have any way to influence the dream other than being there this time. Jack doesn't move, he looks up there appears to be tears in his eyes._

_"I don't know why they all just stopped believing.... they don't see me J-jamie." He moves over to Jack, gently wiping away his tears._  
  
_"Jack... it's okay. It's just a dream." He murmurs softly as he slips his arms around Jack, holding him close. Jack shivers, but settles in his arms._

 _"J-jamie why did this happen?" Jamie sighs a little._  
  
_"Because it's a dream, you made it this way.... it's your dream Jack. It can be anything you want... Sometimes dreams reflect our darkest fears at us though." Jack breathes heavily and tries to change the dream but its like it was on autopilot to darkness. Jack groans as it switches to that time he'd attacked Jamie._

_"I can't get it to stop... only my bad memories are pushing through!!" Jack holds his head, closing his eyes. Jamie gently presses a kiss to Jack's cheek._  
  
_"I won't leave you alone, Jack. Ever. I never blamed you for that attack... I never told anyone either. I never bothered telling mom what happened to the couch... I managed to clean everything up before my mom got up... I know that wasn't your fault." Jack shivers and hugs Jamie like a life line; he glares at his past self, all at once he slams into him. Since it was a dream Jack could do this, he punches and beats him._

 _"LEAVE JAMIE ALONE!!!" Jack wasn't scared of this anymore, he is angry with it..._ The dream ends when they both woke up. Jamie shifts a little, keeping Jack close; Mysterie was unaware of the dream herself and simply slept on. Jack breathes heavily, feeling like he actually had beat his past self up, he snuggles closer to Jamie 'cause of it. 

"Feel better now that you beat the crap out of the past?" He murmurs quietly. Jack nods, snickering.

"It feels much better." Jamie smiles at that. Jack sits up slightly pained because of his back, he'd slept in a uncomfortable position too long. He sighs and goes towards the bathroom to start daily stuff. Mysterie wakes shortly after, noticing Jamie is up.  
  
"You want me to prop you up?" He nods a little and she does that while Jack's off doing daily morning things. Jack sighs as he has a slight problem but ignores it and finishes taking a morning shower. By the time Jack comes back Mysterie is feeding Jamie some breakfast. Jack sits next to Jamie, feeding him bacon 'cause he feels like it. Jamie eats what they give him with good grace and a bit of humor when they both offered him a bite at the same time. Jack chuckles a little, as it felt like feeding a horse sometimes when Jamie would lick Jack's fingers on purpose. Jamie just grins at that, once he's eaten everything though he was ready to go back to sleep. Jack wipes his hands off from Jamie's spit and gives him a slight glare, but he doesn't glare for long as his eyes stare off slightly hazy in memory; he pets Jamie's hair hugging him close to him in the bed, the memory was of the last time Jack had seen Jamie as a teen. Jamie just chuckles before drifting off, dreaming of the last time he had seen Jack before he had moved from his childhood home... he had been a teenager and not only was he bored but he was brooding again how it seemed so easy for that girl who'd appeared when he was a kid to get Jack's trust and affection while he, who was supposedly his best friend, had been overlooked. Jack shudders and kisses Jamie deeply.

"I love you and that's all that matters Jamie." It had been a bittersweet time for him really and by the time he had been an adult he had all but given up on ever being noticed by the winter spirit. Jamie returns the kiss sleepily. Jack rubs his arm as, he too, fell asleep and ended up in Jamie's dream. He looks around and sees Jamie as a teen.

 _"Jamie?" Jamie doesn't notice Jack's entered the dream yet as he gets up from his childhood desk. The old PC not turned on. The room mostly clean, walls decorated with a few band posters and a few sketches of still life. On his bed, open, is a sketch book. It is flipped to a half done sketch of the Guardians, including Jack, during the battle with Pitch. He goes over to the bed to stare at the book before closing it. Jack floats over, tapping on the window like he used to do, adding a bit of frost. Jamie turns, his lips twitching in a smile as the memory plays out. He opens the window._  
  
_"Hey Jack. How are you?" Jack smiles, just as he had before that day._

_"I'm great, how are you?"_

_"Okay I guess. Kids are finally leaving me alone. Took 'em long enough. Anyway, what's up? Not like you to drop by like this." He pushes the sketch book off the the side and takes a seat on the bed. Jack looks at Jamie with a smile._

_"Jamie, have I ever told you I loved you?" He was considering talking to Jack about the sketches he had one hand on now, but the idea is shook from his mind at Jack's next words. His eyes dart to Jack, but his expression doesn't change. He considers the words a moment... He could say no... but that was an obvious answer. No point in that... he could treat it like a joke... but honestly he didn't find it very funny... So what the heck was he supposed to say to that? Well... he said the first thing that came to mind after a long moment of somewhat awkward silence._  
  
_"Don't think so." Jack smiles._

_"Well the truth is I do, Jamie; very much and I don't want you to ever forget I do." Jack was inches from him, slightly less taller than him but able to reach him as he had wrapped arms around him._

_"I should have said this before, but I was scared Jamie." Jamie can't help but eye him skeptically... why the sudden change? When Jack wrapped his arms around him though that's when he bolted up, nearly smacking Jack in the process as he stumbled out of the embrace._  
  
_"Whoa... hold up a little there... aren't you taken already? Besides, I'm human Jack... I don't think things would work out.... ya know?" Even as he spoke though he already knew he regretted it, but it was the truth wasn't it? Was this the reason Jack had dropped by? Just for... for this? ... He must be dreaming because there was no way this was real... Jack sighs._

_"Jamie sorry I just.." He blushed and mentally hit himself for it; this wasn't how he wanted it, at all... how he wanted Jamie to know or feel..._

_"Jamie I..." Jack shook his head, he had ruined the memory... He berated myself for it and bounced out as he shook his head realizing that Jamie wouldn't understand at that time. Jamie just kind of stares, utterly confused by Jack's behavior._ Jack shudders as he awakes.

"Nice Job Jack, you ruined the memory and he is more confused than ever." Mysterie blinks at Jack's words, she'd been watching the two of them for the last few minutes... Something had just felt... weird to her.

"Ruined a memory? What are you talking about?" Jack shakes his head.

"Nothing, nothing." He smiles innocently. She raises an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling I shouldn't believe you?" Jack shakes his head and heads towards bathroom. She just watches him, puzzled; Jack closes and locks the door.

"Oh god... what have I done?" Jamie stirs slightly, puzzled at the strange dream. It had been a memory... at first but then... things had taken a strange twist... He reaches out along the bond towards Jack, a faint touch of curiosity as he's still very tired. Jack shivers and touches the bond slightly, but emotion of guilt ate at him for ruining the memory and making it more confusing than answerable. Amusement ripples back, along with the impression that Jack hadn't altered the actual memory... just the dream of it, which made it confusing. 


	14. Patches and Dreams

Jack shudders, answering along the bond.

 _"I thought if I fixed it to how you wanted your life those years back... that you would be happy."_  He said, sadness tinging the bond that he couldn't give him what he wanted for those years of his young life. A soft sigh echoes along the bond followed by a faint impression of "you can't change what was, only what will be. you're here now and that's what matters." followed by the impression of a hug. Jack opens the door and moves over to hug Jamie closely.

"I just didn't want you to feel like that, it hurt my heart; feeling your feelings, that way of being ignored... it was like how I felt when you couldn't see me." He said into Jamie's chest, tears falling silently. Jamie slips his arms around Jack and Mysterie decides maybe she should leave the two alone for a little while... She slips through the sand curtain. Jamie's voice is soft, as much from days of disuse as from still being tired.  
  
"That was years ago. It did hurt, but what happened, happened. You didn't know... I was too good at keeping it from you because I was scared and jealous." Jack sighs.

"I know Mysterie told me and that's when things got bad for me, knowing you were jealous of her slightly. I didn't know how to fix it... it drove me insane just thinking about it, making me want to rip my hair out." Jack snuggles into Jamie 'cause of it. Surprise flitted along the bond followed by a soft chuckle.  
  
"Should have known she would. She's always had such a good heart... and she was always good to me, even when I wasn't the best to her." Jack shakes his head.

"Yeah." He clutches onto Jamie as if he would lose him forever... Jack sniffled slightly, just thinking about how he couldn't fix the problem then. Jamie gently strokes Jack's face.  
  
"Don't worry so much about what you can't change. You've worked so hard to make up for that time... Don't think I haven't noticed... even if I was a bit of a jerk about it." He sighs a little, thinking back to that time he'd stood at the pond... it was then that the darkness in him had first awoken... Jealousy had been the kindling fire there. Jack kisses him.

"I know, I'm sorry for being a jack ass though." Jamie returns the kiss, mumbling softly with a tinge of humor.  
  
"But I like your ass..." Jack gasps.

"Jamie Frost-Bennett, naughty." He chuckles, using Jamie's newly added name. The only answer to that is an amused chuckle. Jack grumbles and goes to make something like breakfast out of the berries and flour he has. Jamie settles back against the pillows to drift off again. Jack smiles as he finds the berries and since Mother Nature had a kitchen, surprisingly, in her home... he flew off towards it to make his famous berry cakes. Mysterie was in conversation with a few fire spirits while Jack made the cake, they were asking for demonstrations of various forms of light for their eager pupils and she had gotten dragged into making the various forms.

 

 

Jack chuckles as he finishes decorating the cake, laughing at the various forms he saw her make. The only form of fire she makes that is tiny is Dark Fyre, but for the sake of demonstration, she had complete control over the tiny flame even as it begins to multiply and the mentoring fire spirits warn caution against using it as she demonstrates... under her control of course... just how fast this flame can get out of hand... before snuffing all the tiny flames that have made their way along her robes and to the grass at her feet. Jack squeezes a lot of frosting at the sight of the black flames, breathing heavily; Gary notices his heavier breathing and the glazed, glossy look in his eyes as the wind picked up slightly as well. Mysterie sends soothing impressions along the bond towards Jack, murmuring softly through the bond as she'd sensed his distress.  
  
"It's okay Jack... easy now... concentrate on the moment... on what you are doing and not the past." Jack shudders, closing his eyes, eventually fixing what he'd destroyed in the process of the memory; he had over frosted the cake. She sends him a mental hug. 

"Sorry it's not my best" Jack cuts a slice for her and hand it to Mysterie as he smiles, trying to say he is fine, but obviously everyone can see through that act. Mysterie smiles a little, glancing towards the fire spirits to give them the impression that everything will be fine with time even as she takes a bite into her slice.  
  
"Well, presentation is only half of it Jack. It's still one of the best things I've ever tasted." Jack shudders as he ignores the past and pays more attention to the present, and grabbing the cake; within a snap he was with Jamie, setting the cake aside. He lay down next to him, hugging and cuddling with him as he fell asleep into a dream of memories. Jamie shifts a little in his sleep to snuggle close to Jack, not dreaming yet as the healing sleep was too deep for dreams of his own for the moment. Jack coughs in his sleep, having a dream that turns into a nightmare as he feels like he is drowning all over again. He has no idea why these memory nightmares keep coming and where they were coming from... He had thought Tooth had blocked them well enough... Jamie nuzzles, sensing Jack's distress even in his deep sleep. A faint tremor floating to Jack in the dream as he tries to reach out to him to comfort Jack. He gasps at the comfort as he reaches for it; he is fighting his dream self at the moment, but it only got worse from there.

"No please let go!" Jack gasps as he feels blood drip from his stomach as he notices the ice stabbed there, then the pain came. Jamie is too weak to pull Jack from the dream, to help, but Mysterie's not and she yanks him back from it. Pulling Jack to the shore of the pond and mending his wounds. Jack gasps, air coming into his lungs and he screams in pain as the knife was pulled out; he fists the bed in the waking world, now he breathes heavily, holding his head in the dream, looking around for the darker half expecting it to be anywhere, but it isn't there. Outside the dream Mysterie embraces Jack; inside it she sit with him, murmuring softly.  
  
"Easy now Jack... it's okay." Jack hugs her tightly in the dream.

"It hurts... why am I remembering this!" He gasps as it is growing worse, the pain increases as he remembered how it felt to be stabbed in his stomach; to be hit, beat... the pain of it all was overwhelming, so overwhelming that his conscious body was heaving short breaths and breathing less and less. She does what she can to soothe his pain, though Mysterie's not as good at it as Jamie.  
  
"I don't know, but I'd say because you feel guilty for something... something that is forcing you to remember as a way of internal punishment. Jack... what is it you feel guilty about?"

 

 

Jack shakes his head.

"I don't know."

"I imagine that... in some way or another... your guilt will make itself known... but it won't be a fun journey." She says thoughtfully. Jack shudders.

"Damn it! What am I feeling so guilty about... cause I sure in hell ain't going to face all my memories..." Mysterie gently threads her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Don't force it Jack, I imagine you'll figure it out soon enough. Until then I'll keep watch over your dreams to help you through anything that surfaces." Jack purrs at the touch and slowly, ever so slowly, falls into a more peaceful sleep. She holds him close, smiling a little at the purr. Jack never ceased to amaze her, even after all the years they'd been together. There was always something new or something she'd forgotten about him. With a soft sigh of contentment she snuggles against him. Jack dreams of Mysterie and Jamie and only focused on those memories, but a few dark ones slip in and he settles with focusing on Mysterie and Jamie once more to avoid them. Mysterie helps push away the dark ones that try to slip past. It was persistent but Jack manages to get a full night's rest, he awakens, groaning slightly as his back hurt a lot and it still feels like he had gone through a paper shredder. Mysterie notices and suddenly has an idea. She rolls him onto his stomach, and before he could figure out what she was up to, she begins to run her hands along his back; massaging the muscles and soothing the aches there. Jack gasps and slightly arches because it was sensitive but then 'mmms' in contentment.

"Oh God... that's so good." He closes his eyes in utter bliss at the massage. She smiles and murmurs.  
  
"Just relax.... I used to do this a lot when I was a teenager." She works with a gentle, but firm touch to force muscles to relax and natural painkilling chemicals to flow as she works from shoulder to spine and then back up. Jack whimpers slightly at a deep knot in his back and grits his teeth as she works it out. Mysterie pauses at the spot to work that knot out, persistent to get the muscle to relax and after a while it finally does settle with a huge surge of painkilling chemicals spreading over the spot. Feeling the muscle is relaxed, she moves on. Jack is so relaxed he can't move, he 'mmms' in contentment.

"Oh God... you're so good at that; I feel great." She chuckles.  
  
"Well, my dad taught me... sort of... He and my grandpa had back issues so he sort of taught me to be able to pop his back... I actually picked up the massage along the way out of curiosity. I'm no professional, but I know enough to get by. I'm gonna guess it's been a while since you've had one... although considering the stress we've been through lately I'm not surprised you're so tense." He nods, so relaxed he almost falls asleep, but he doesn't; he rolls over, accidentally, into Jamie. Jamie, who's begun to stir, only chuckles when Jack rolls over him. Mysterie chuckles a little.  
  
"Hold on mister, I'm not done." She was done with his back though and worked at massaging his legs and the tops of his feet. Jack clenches in on himself when she starts working on those. 


	15. Guilt

"Relax, Jack." She murmurs, working carefully and without any intent to cause a tickling sensation. Even pressing the nerves to a point where it wouldn't tickle, but it wouldn't hurt either. Jack groans in relaxation, unclenching and becoming mere putty in her hands. Jamie watches sleepily as she works. Once she's done with one leg she moves on to the other, it's a slow process. Jack is so stressed, his body is just a knot of stress; he winces as the other leg clenching up again.

"It hurts... that one does." Not even realizing the big cut and bump on his leg, he yelps as she grazes it. She notices them and frowns, weaving some of her magic to heal the cut and deal with most of the pain, though she eases up around where the cut had been since she can't get rid of all the pain, unlike Jamie. As she considers this she chuckles a little.  
  
"Is it just me or does it seem like Jamie and I are nearly two sides of the same coin?" Not really expecting an answer as she moves on to relax his muscles. Jack sighs as he forgets about the infection the cut had caused in that leg.

"Ooh." He whines as the knot is basically gone now but he still feels it, more or less. She continues to move up further, finding a second knot and working at it until she can feel the muscle relax and the knot is soothed out along with the release of more of those numbing chemicals. He 'mmms' and slowly starts to fall asleep on his stomach. Mysterie smiles as she continues working until she's finished with his thigh before she shifts to settle near his head, working at his neck and shoulders a little and then down one arm. Jack has fallen asleep during her work, his relaxation evident. She chuckles a little and finishes with his first arm before going to the other; by the time he'd wake up again he should feel really good and relaxed, something she knew about from experience. Jack awakes so relaxed that he droops a little before standing and stretching, touching his toes before floating on his back; he feels so much better than these past few days. Mysterie is is lounging next to a dozing Jamie when he stretches.  
  
"Feeling better I take it?"

"Very much so." He says before he kisses her deeply before flying off to the winter area to maybe teach the young ones how to make small snow flakes. She returns the kiss before he flies off. Glad that he feels better while she stretches herself before shifting to send some of her energy into Jamie for the day. When Jack arrives in the winter area, Mandy is standing before a teenage spirit who looks to be around Jack's age. She's floating before them, producing a snowflake the size of a baseball. Jack smiles at that and creates a snow ball shaped like a snow man and tosses it up in the air as it bursts into snowman shaped snowflakes. Several spirits nearby murmur in appreciation at Jack's skill and command of snow, Mandy tries not to smile and to keep the attention of the teen as she speaks.  
  
"Every snowflake's unique and different. You can influence shape if you want or let it become what it will on it own." Jack smiles and childishly puts bunny ears on her head, as the children were watching, then innocently disappears into a icy tree. The others watching try hard not to laugh as the ice bunny ears twitch like real ears.  
  
"Okay... what did he do?" She asks when she realizes they aren't going to stop trying not to laugh any time soon. Jack whistles innocently in the tree, just minding his own business, not looking at her as the ears on her head bend down like a real rabbit's. When no one answers her snowflake becomes a mirror.... instead of being mad though as some might, she giggles and calls out.  
  
"Jaaaaaack! You forgot a tail!"

 

 

Jack chuckles, adding a tail on purpose as he flies from her before she can catch him with a snowball. The others burst out laughing as she twirls about, giggling at her new "accessories." Jack smiles, laughing along with them as the funniest of it all, but all at once a memory flashes and he falls from the tree into the snow, groaning and curling in on himself. Concerned, Mandy stops laughing and flies over to him.  
  
"Jack?" Jack is holding his head, breathing heavily; the memory playing was a really bad one it was when he had been forced to rape those children. He shook his head, eyes glassy.

"No no no... please no." Mysterie appears before Mandy can think to do more. She kneels next to him, taking his head in her hands as she pressed her forehead to his and pushes at the memory. Murmuring quietly.  
  
"It's okay Jack.... You're okay..."

"It's my fault... all these things... all of it's my fault." He shakes a little bit. She speaks quietly, having gotten a glimpse of the memory she is pushing away.  
  
"You know better Jack, that wasn't your fault... Come on now. Remember what I told you." Jack shudders as it leaves his mind.

"It's hard... I don't know what's happening to me."

"We all have regrets Jack. Coming to terms with guilt is one of the hardest things to do... I'd know plenty about that." She says quietly. Jack shivers.

"I can't stop feeling guilty though." He lays curled on his side, not wanting to move or be seen, in which he pulled his hood over himself to shield himself from her view.

"We should talk about this... but probably not here... Come on..." She says quietly and offers him a hand up; he takes it gently, barely tightening his grip as he shakes his head. Unknown to them both a rain drizzled character with black eyes is watching them.

"Interesting... he'll feed me nicely." With a small smile, Mysterie tugs Jack back to the cavern. Jamie is waiting for them, his color has improved and he looks almost normal now, but he still looks tired too. Jack hugs Jamie, Guilt was feeding off him the entire time.

"Very good indeed." He whispers, out of Mysterie's line of hearing and sight because he could be invisible. Jamie stirs a little, mumbling about a "shadow" he couldn't quite see. Mysterie glance around in confusion at his words, but she doesn't see anything. Jack doesn't either as he hugs him.

"Shh Jamie, it's just the sleep talking." Jack says reassuringly, rubbing his side as he kisses his forehead and murmurs for him to sleep more. Jack lays next to him, sleep slowly taking him only seeing a glimpse of the grey figure nearby. Jamie yawns, mumbling.  
  
"Is not..."

 

  
  
"Jamie, there isn't anyone here but us..." 

"Invisible..." It's all he manages before dozing off again. Jack sighs sleepily, fighting off the urge to sleep.

"Will he be seeing things for a bit?" He looks at her in curiosity. Mysterie gives Jack a puzzled look.  
  
"I don't think so. I mean, hallucinations aren't a side affect to that potion you gave us both and him being tired shouldn't make him see things.... I donno Jack. I've never run across this before." Jack nods, petting his hair; feeling guilty again he closes his eyes, counting to ten as the now angered Guilt flew off.

"Next time you won't fight it off so easily Jack." Mysterie smiles a little and while she's still puzzled over Jamie's words, something else comes to her mind.  
  
"I think you need to practice a bit more... to reconcile with that memory. I know it's tough... but I'm here to help you get through it." Jack shakes his head.

"No." He covers his head with a pillow.

"I'm too afraid to Mysterie, it's killing me to." Jack shivers, hugging himself, not wanting to even think about it. Mysterie moves over to Jack and slips her arms around him.  
  
"I know... but you have to at some point Jack. You can't let what happened continue to haunt you. It's not fair to you... or to them." Jack shakes his head, tears falling.

"I-i can't." She gently brush his tears away, murmuring soothingly.  
  
"You can, you can do anything you set your mind to... don't forget how far you've come already since I met you." Jack nods, hugging her close to him.

"You don't have to do it all at once... just one at a time... piece by piece Jack." She says softly, reassuringly; he nods, his head full of the scarring memories.

"Pick one, I'll be with you the whole time. I promise. " She says softly, her hold on him tightens a little, she's not going to let go. Jack shudders and the first memory hits him like a train; it was the time he was with the wolves and he had left. He had felt guilt ever since then and worry for Jamie that time, it was also the time he was captured by those men. Jack gasps in pain as he was caught in a trap, a hunter's trap to be exact; he was shaking as he felt the actual teeth of the trap in his foot. Jack whimpers in pain and fear, remembering what happened next as two burly men with whips and chains came from the brushes.

 _"We caught him he'll do nicely than the other runts."_ Mysterie doesn't speak, she gently tugs at him, separating him from the memory so it's more like something he's watching than actually experiencing. She keeps him in her embrace.


	16. Fighting Back Guilt

Jack shudders, shaking like a leaf as he watches the men hurl the past him to his feet and drag him away as his other self claws at the ground, screaming his head off for help, but eventually was silenced with a knife to the leg. Jack is now in tears on the floor, curled up; rocking back and forth.

"I can't watch anymore please let me out!" Mysterie hugs him close, murmuring quietly.  
  
"It's your memory Jack... you control it." He shudders again.

"How do I do that? How?"

"It's by your will... you see what you want... hear what you want... this is your memory... your mind... Take control." She says quietly, he shivers as the men were now beating his memory self, but his memory switches to them being killed by his hands. Jack shakes his head, switching it to him escaping instead and with the pack; he breathes heavily, it took everything out of him to do that. She hugs him close, running her fingers through his hair soothingly. Jack whines, as his scalp hurt, and he pulls away. She sighs a little, doing what she can to soothe his pain; instead of trying to thread her fingers through his hair again she lightly strokes his cheek. Jack sighs, falling asleep the memory shutting down; guilt ate at his heart, which brought Guilt running like a dog.

"Mm so exquisite..." Mysterie frowns thoughtfully, thinking maybe she did just see something, but when she turns to get a better look there's nothing there. He smirks.

"Oh I must have more of your guilt, Jack, and I will." Was the last thing he said before disappearing from the area since he was invisible it wasn't an issue coming and going. She feels a chill, which just causes her to frown more... maybe Jamie HAD seen something... Jack breathes heavily for a second but it evens out when he beings to dream of her and Jamie. She snuggles close to Jack, deciding that... as a precaution spell... no spirit could pass beyond the curtain that wasn't her or Jack.... Jack sighs, the guilt spirit growls in anger when he finds himself blocked.

"You won't escape me Jack." He flies off to do something else 'til Jack leaves the room. Jamie seems to rest more easy too with the spirit gone. Noticing this she begins to wonder.... maybe her instincts to put up the shield had been right... but that wasn't good...  Jack wakes the next morning yawning and stretching, for a moment he just stares at the ceiling and thinks about what happened last night; but all that popped up was his escape. He smiles and goes to the other room that is a built in kitchen as he had asked Mother Nature if he could make one. Mysterie waits patiently for Jack to come back, deciding to mention what she's discovered. Jack smiles as he has made a large breakfast, included is hash browns, eggs and pancakes with syrup made from special berries. She smiles a little as she can smell the breakfast cooking. Jack finishes with washing off flour adding a couple of flowers as decoration, courtesy of some spring spirits who were very thankful for his caring of flowers. Mysterie gets an idea and makes a small table next to Jamie's bed of sand; meant to be temporary of course. Setting the chairs up near it so that Jack could sit next to Jamie who's starting to wake up. He yawns hugely, but it's not loud. Jamie watches her set up the table, she sits down in her chair, leaving the one next to Jamie's side empty for Jack. Jamie chuckles softly when he notices this. Jack brings in the food.

"Good morning sunshines, I got breakfast." He looks at the table, smiling and sets down each plate, unaware lots of the spirits came by. Smelling the food, they are curious; he smiles, taking a bite of his food but also feeding Jamie his even if he could feed himself. He feels the need to do it.

 

 

Jamie smiles, he could eat by himself, but one glance at Jack and he is content to play the invalid a little while longer and let Jack feed him. Mysterie smiles, chuckling as she feels a couple of "taps" on her "curtain" that told her some spirits had gotten curious.  
  
"How about that Jack? You're such a good cook you're drawing the spirits around us... " She chuckles. Jack smiles, feeling happy; so happy he makes a rainbow over Jamie and her and the room sprouts flowers and pretty birds fly in as well as butterflies and a lady bug. Jack sighs in contentment. Jamie chuckles, saying around a bite teasingly.  
  
"Show-off." Mysterie grins as she finishes a bite. Jack looks at Jamie with a blush.

"It's really not my fault it kind of comes with my emotions now?" He is confused, it never had done that before. The spirits tap again and Jack sighs and goes outside, telling them he will come by later and make breakfast for everyone. Mysterie chuckles and the ten winter spirits that had come leave with murmurs of gratefulness. Jamie seems amused, both at the showing off and the other spirits appearing though he looks at her questioningly, she waits for Jack to get back before saying anything. Jack walks back in with a smile, sitting and continuing to feed Jamie. 

"Jack... I think Jamie was on to something. I put up a spell to keep out any spirit besides you and me... I'm almost positive now that something was causing your guilt and not just what you were feeling. Something was drawing it out, on purpose." Jack shakes his head.

"Nah, it can't be. Jamie was delirious." He laughs nervously, not wanting any of which to be true as he starts out the door to make breakfast for everyone else.

"I'll be back." Jamie rolls his eyes at Jack and Mysterie follows him out, saying softly.  
  
"Jack... there is such a spirit who causes these things... " She didn't want to alarm anyone. She vaguely remembers reading about such spirits, ones that were often invisible even to other spirits because they had to be. Jack shudders.

"I don't care, I just want to ignore it; maybe it will go away if I ignore it." He walks to his first destination since he could cook easily in the summer spirits area.

"Um... it doesn't work that way. Jack... if I'm right... this spirit is FEEDING off your guilt... meaning it's specifically targeting you and it wants you to feel guilty. It's stalking you." Jack shakes his head, ignoring every word.

"I'll be fine." He says as he's off to the summer spirit area, making them breakfast. She crosses her arms.  
  
"Is that what you call what happened BEFORE I put that spell up last night?" Jack stops walking at that, shaking his head.

"Just let it go ok? I'll be fine, I'll tell you if I see anything weird." He walks away, ending the argument. She sighs, well... if he wanted it that way... well alright. She wasn't going to stop it unless it went too far. She went back to Jamie, muttering the spell into her sand... She had guilts too... She just wanted to make sure it didn't try following her around.

 

 

Guilt didn't want either of their guilt, all he wants is Jack's guilt; he attaches to Jack, basically like a leech since day one of his time in the pack and has been following Jack since. He finishes making every spirit in the entire area breakfast within an hour. He sighs in contentment at the idea of everyone enjoying food. Mysterie settles next to Jamie, unaware that this guilt spirit acts like a leech. Jack is lying on his back dreaming about Mysterie and Jamie when, slowly, Guilt taints it with a memory of Jack leaving Mysterie and Jamie, hurting a few people in his rampage. Jack whimpers as he feeds off of it. Mysterie winces a little, feeling the guilt, but it isn't too bad... so she let it be... for now. Jack ignores the leech as he feels it.

"GO AWAY!!" He hears the voice now. Mysterie spends time talking quietly to Jamie, pushing aside the faint sense of guilt for now.

"Sorry Jack, your guilt... it's just so delicious. I can't get enough of it. Hello my name is Guilt by the way, I hope you don't mind if I suck you dry of energy and guilt." Jack yelps as he feels energy leaving him a bit at the memories.

"Stop please..." and that's when he sends out fear and an alarm of help to Mysterie and Jamie.

"THE THING'S TRYING TO TAKE MY ENERGY TOO, HELP!!!" To everyone it looks like Jack is sleeping and not fighting for his energy at the moment, but really he is panicking as the guilt surfaces through his other guilty memories; Jack struggles, trying to block it all off but Guilt pushes through anyway. Sensing the alarm, Jamie winces as does Mysterie at the sudden strength of it. She sends Jack an impression that said she tried to warn him... She send a blast of light to the spirit, cutting its concentration so that it is forced to back off and leave Jack be... if only temporarily. Jack had lost a lot of energy, so much in fact the bond seems dead to Jamie and Mysterie, he is unconscious.

"Cursed light spirit." Guilt hisses.

"I'll come back tomorrow Jack and I wont leave without you either." He smirks as he disappears. With a sigh she gets up, used to this sort of feeling almost... She knew Jack wasn't dead because this was nothing like what she'd felt with Jamie who **had**  almost died when he'd cast that spell... It took Mysterie some time to find Jack, but she did and picked him up; by then winter spirits had gathered to offer bits of energy to try and revive Jack, concerned that he had just collapsed. She gives them reassurances and tells them to return to their side before they get too uncomfortable, but they insist on following her until she has gotten back to the cave with him. Jack gasps, air entering his lungs now as he had fallen through the ice, his guilt was in that one, in leaving his sister. Mysterie pushes past the curtain and sets him on the bed with a sigh. She loved him too much to stay miffed at him for blowing off her warning. Jack coughs a little, feeling like he is freezing even though he is the cold incarnate. Jack feels it, and shivers, hugging himself as if he is still underwater. She sighs again, sending a small bit of warmth into Jack to pull him from the memory as she realizes that he is shivering and it doesn't take much for her to figure out what memory that spirit has tugged at this time.

"I'm sorry, I s-should h-have li-listened to you." Jack holds himself, his throat raw as if from frigid ice water. She just brushes her fingers against his cheek in response as she tucks him in next to Jamie, who snuggles against Jack, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. Jack whines a little before falling asleep in his arms, not able to stay awake any longer. While Jack drifts to sleep Mysterie gathers her strength, embedding the spell she had cast on herself and on the curtain into Jack's hoodie, pants and even staff... just to be safe. It was all she could do until they could figure out how to permanently be rid of the spirit.


	17. A Boy

Guilt growls when he realizes what Mysterie has done.

"Hmm maybe I can get help... I'm sure there's someone out there who can help me." Guilt flies off anger towards Mysterie and Jamie from taking its power source. Mysterie considers the problem while Jack sleeps, Jamie and her talking quietly over the bond so not to wake him. Jamie and Mysterie banter back and forth, bouncing ideas off one another until Jamie yawns and drifts back to sleep. Suggesting some titles she should read from his library, which she agrees to at a later time. Waking, Jack looks at her then Jamie; not talking he is very quiet. When she feels Jamie drift off she turns to look at Jack, concern in her eyes; softly.  
  
"Jack?" He didn't make a sound, he just stares at her like she is there but he isn't. She sighs, not sure that she can do anything to really help this time. This memory of his was one of the darkest... and while she can pull him back from memories... there isn't much she can do about the consequences of him being in them. Jack looks at the things around him, feeling like he shouldn't talk, so he doesn't say a thing; he just stands up with what strength he has, he is like a puppet on strings. Sort of just walking towards no where.

"Jack? You okay?" He don't answer as he walks into a wall, basically for no reason; he isn't there really, he is somewhere else in his mind but his body is doing what it was doing in the memory. Jack keeps walking into the wall, whining slightly as the memory ends; he is still silent, but he stops moving about. 

"Well... that's new..." She mumbles, walking over to him. She gently puts a hand on his shoulder, Jack lashes out at her as he feels he's in his memory still, particularly when he was being attacked. His eyes go from their glazed state back to ice blue and he blinks a couple of times, looking around, at himself and then at her with slight worry. Mysterie manages to step back in time, only barely keeping from being hit.  
  
"Jack... what was that about?" Jack shakes his head.

"I... s-sorry." He rubs his head slightly, still out of it. She gently lays a hand to his cheek.  
  
"You don't need to apologize to me Jack. I just want to know because I want to help." 

"You can't fix what's broken Mysterie. I'll be fine in a few days, just give me time ok?" He kisses her before heading towards kitchen. She returns the kiss, sighing a bit. Giving the impression over the bond that even if she couldn't... didn't mean she could help the want to try... Jack starts making breakfast, but he seems more off in la la land than cooking; his eyes were very glazed and he looks like he did when Pitch had puppeted him. Mysterie sends concern and love over the bond... hoping that he was right... No response, it is like static to her on his end. She sighs, all the more worried. Not sure what she can possibly do... there are limitations to even her power... great though it is... even for a light spirit. Jack comes out of la la land only to save the bacon. Mysterie struggles to keep frustration from the bond, she doesn't like feeling helpless; which is what she is feeling now. She had been helpless as a human so many times.... helpless to escape being bullied, helpless to defend herself, helpless to find real happiness with a love, helpless to escape the darkness that had taken a trusted friend, helpless to escape those who would torture her.... Jack flips the bacon, eggs already prepared in a omelette; he slowly goes back into la la land. Not even realizing how she is feeling at all, Jack is numb to everything accept the food he is making. 

 

 

Mysterie settles down on the floor, trying to meditate... hoping that it would ease the frustration that she feels and the depression that went with it...  _I'm not that person anymore.... I'm not helpless..._ Jack's eyes flash a white before he goes back to his normal self; he gasps, shaking as he feels like he is far away. He looks at Mysterie with worry. She can sense it, faintly, but still works to calm herself.... which takes a little while to do before she drop into the calm of meditation. Jack sighs and gasps at the fire.

"OOH!" He yelps and puts it out with water. Even with the darkness gone, there are still some things that Mysterie still struggles with; Jamie stirs from his sleep with a yawn. Jack gasps.

"Darn it, I ruined breakfast." Mysterie pulls away from the meditation a moment, calmer, to give Jamie his daily dose of energy. Jack manages to salvage what is left of breakfast.

"Sorry it's not what it usually is guys." Jamie shrugs a little.  
  
"As long as it's not gruel I won't complain." Mysterie just nods a little in agreement. Jack smiles.

"Yeah, well, at least it's not that." Jamie chuckles a little, shifting himself up against the pillows to eat. Jack sighs as he is kind of cabin fever crazy at the moment since Mother Nature had insisted he stay in the area.

"You should probably get out some Jack, before being here drives you nuts." Jamie says after a couple of bites, Mysterie nods in agreement. Jack does just that, not even a goodbye. Jamie nods, thoughtfully, glancing at Mysterie curiously. Neither one of them sure what to make of these recent events or why a guilt spirit of all things would be suddenly following Jack around. Fortunately her spell on his things would block the spirit just as the spell on the curtain would. Jack smiles, laughing and creating snow. The two of them finish breakfast in silence and Jamie gets up from the bed to stretch and walk around the room a bit before it wears him out and, with a grumble, he returns to bed to sleep. Jack is so happy he doesn't even notice a few summer spirits, not very nice ones, watching him until he's hit with a fireball that actually hurt him.

"OUCH!" They snicker.

"What you doing here ice boy, shouldn't you be somewhere else?" Mysterie yawns, a little tired from just being around Jamie so much. Watching him sleep made her want to and so she'd curled up on one side next to him and drifted off. 

"Hey, what's your deal?" Jack growls as they toss a fireball up and down.

"Our deal is you. You frost spirits always come through here, icing our islands and making it snow, well it stops now." They glare and at Jack, he folds his arms.

"Yeah? Well it's my _job_ to make it snow where it's needed."

"Ow! Hey!" One of them called out when he was smacked with a ball of blue flame. Normally fire didn't hurt summer spirits, but blue flame... which was cold, had a bit of a bite to it. They look around for the culprit, a young spirit who looks to be about eight, is hiding nearby; peering up at them. The boy has black hair and midnight blue eyes, though it is hard to see as his hair hides most of his face from view. He wears a white T-shirt that is far too big for him as it comes down near his knees. He looks like he'd been in some sort of fight with all the dirt that covers him and dry blood seems to surround various spots on the T-shirt. One in the back and one higher up along the back that soaks into the front. He trembles when his eyes darted to Jack, but he stands his ground.

 

 

Jack stands by the boy, protecting him.

"Thanks. What's your name?" He ignores the fire spirits as he has created a dome of protection over the two of them. The boy flinches back instinctively, but manages to stay where he's at despite that he's shaking. He stares at the ground at his feet... trying to come up with an answer. before he manages it.  
  
"Andrew..." 

"Nice to meet you Andrew. I'm not gonna hurt you, are you ok?" He is slightly worried for the young spirit as he can see the dried blood on him. He shook his head vigorously. He wasn't hurt... which was a surprise to him, as much as it was to have seen Jack talking to ... What had they been? He shifts from foot to foot, nervous now. What was going to happen? They'd be furious if they found him... but... how had Jack gotten free?

"Hey Andrew, would you like to come to Mother Nature's with me she can help you and teach you how to use your powers and maybe figure out what kind of spirit you are." Jack smiles, trying to be as gentle as possible. He doesn't say anything, just nodding a little. He had to keep moving... had to find a place... Jack couldn't protect him, he knew that... but... wait... did he say something about Mother Nature and being a spirit? He glances back up at Jack, confusion warring with the fear in his eyes. 

"What's wrong?" Jack is confused, the boy looks lost.

"W-we have to keep moving...." It is all the boy manages to say, his gaze shifting from Jack to look around fearfully. He doesn't hear any of the dogs that he knows are used for runaways... he would be lucky if he got away... but he had to try didn't he?

"What are you talking about?" Jack looks around himself, the summer spirits had grown bored and had left to their island; so basically there was not a single threat. Andrew doesn't answer, the snap of a twig makes him dive behind a nearby tree, quaking in fear... but it is only a rabbit who had made the sound. Even when he realizes it isn't the men he fears, he still looks white as a sheet from his fear.

"Hey, whoa... are you ok Andrew?" This kid was definitely abused in Jack's eyes.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get some friends ok? Just stay here, don't move. I'll be back." The boy nods a little, huddling against the tree; shaken, he wonders if he shouldn't just go with Jack... but he can't fly.... Jack nods.

"Ok, just..." Jack sighs and makes a necklace, it would alarm him if the boy was in any trouble. "wear this, I'll know if you're in any danger; just hold it as tight as you can to call me." Shakily he takes the offered gift, staring at it in fearful awe... he didn't see the point... the winter spirit would just be captured again too if they found him... but he felt a little better, and loops the necklace over his head. It is cool against his skin, surprisingly not as cold though as he'd expected.


	18. A Nasty Reminder

Jack smiles.

"It'll be ok Andrew." With that he flies off to get Mysterie, Mother Nature, and maybe Jamie. When Jack came back, Jamie was asleep but Mysterie can sense Jack wants her for something so she leaves the cavern to meet him. Jack breathes heavily as he had flown faster than usual to be quick and fast about it, for the kid probably might be really afraid Jack won't come back or something.

"M-Mysterie I need you and Mother Nature, the-there's a new spirit he's a kid and we have to be gentle he's hurt and real skittish I think he was attacked or abused or something." Mysterie nods and heads into the winter area of the Nature Palace where she knows Mother Nature is. She is helping a new winter spirit settle in the area. Jack waits, worry tinging along the bond for the kid. When Mysterie comes back out, Mother Nature is with her.  
  
"Show us where Jack." She says when they get close. Jack flies off, showing them the area when they reach there, he turns to Mysterie.

"Ok be real gentle, he's very skittish." Jack walks to the area where he knows the child to be.

"Andrew? Hey I brought some friends here; they're gonna help you get you somewhere safe... so don't be afraid ok?" The voice that responds doesn't seem to come from nearby exactly, in fact... it was near the tree... or rather a hole that had been dug under the tree... Andrew had dove into it at one point.  
  
"O-o-okay..."  Slowly he crawls out of the hole, glancing around nervously though he gives them a shy smile when he sees Mysterie and Mother Nature. Jack smiles and lets Mother Nature approach him, but stays near so as to comfort him if need be. Andrew flinches a little, stepping away from Jack but he only seems shy with Mother Nature.  
  
"Come on now. We'll get you something to eat. You'd like that hmm?" She says gently and Andrew nods, following her a little like a lost puppy. Mysterie frowns thoughtfully as she studies Andrew. Something about this was... unusual. She did see the signs Jack had mentioned earlier that he might have been abused... but it didn't look recent.... Jack sighs and shakes his head.

"You know the world is not as safe as I remember, neither back then was safe but it's much dangerous than my time."

"Yeah... sadly that is true. I'd say the world has gotten a lot more dangerous and nasty with the advancement of technology... makes the reach of evil so much further and easier... at least for the evil that takes over humans." She mutters. Jack nods and follows Mother Nature and Mysterie back to the seasonal palace. Mother Nature takes him to the kitchen where the summer spirits are. Fixing him something to eat herself. Andrew takes to the food heartily and seems to relax a hair now, though he seems to shy away whenever he catches Jack looking at him; this makes Mysterie suspicious... why would he feel comfortable around Mother Nature but not Jack?   
  
"I think I should talk with him... Jack, why don't you keep Jamie company for a while? He's starting to wake up again." She mutters to Jack. Jack nods.

"Okay." He smiles at Andrew, not noticing the skittishness he has around him as he flies off to the area Jamie is at.

"Morning sleepy head." Jack says after kissing him and sits in the chair by the bed. Jamie returns the kiss.  
  
"Hey. Where'd you get off to? Any place interesting?"

 

  
  
Once Jack is gone Mysterie carefully asks Andrew what he remembers about what has happened recently, about himself and the answer isn't one she likes at all.... Jack smiles.

"Nothing much, I helped a new spirit out a little." Jack droops a moment but his attitude went back to happy soon enough. Jamie raises an eyebrow, he can sense Mysterie's unhappiness that she's trying to hide from the bond.  
  
"Oh? Tell me about this new spirit. Anyone I know?" 

"No, I don't think so; his name is Andrew, he's kind of shy." Jack smiles.

"But he'll fit right in." He doesn't notice Mysterie's unhappiness, but he feels faint shock. After a moment she manages to bury her emotions completely and calm down. This was heartbreaking... it really was, but she also reassures him that they can help him and that they'd make sure he was never treated that way again. She also realizes that she might have to explain this to Jack and she isn't looking forward to that...   
  
"Yeah, name doesn't ring a bell. Although I imagine he will." Jamie replies with a bit of a smile, he's more energetic today than he has been all week. Jack smiles.

"Is it me or are you full of energy today?" Jack says with a bit of happiness at signs Jamie's healing. Jamie chuckles.   
  
"I feel better. Little more close to normal." Jack smiles and sits with Jamie, explaining to him all the snow he'd brought to the kids that day. Jamie can't help but smile at that, listening with rapt attention. Jack finishes with a smile and floats, legs criss crossed.

"So what did you and Mysterie do today?"

"Sleep mostly. "

"Ok." Jack lays on his back hovering, today took some of his energy. Mysterie joins them both after a few minutes. Jack smiles.

"Hey Mysterie, so how's Andrew?" She smiles a little.

"He's settling well. .. but there's something you should know and you aren't going to like it...."

"What is it and why?" Jack looks at her smiling and wondering what could be so bad. She winces at his innocent, happy expression that she knows won't be there for long.  

"Jack.... he was one of those children Jack... that you have nightmares about.... One we were too late to save. From what I gather.... he starved to death under that tree trying to escape them." She says quietly and his smile wipes right off, shifting to horror.

"What did y-you s-say." Jack's face is white as a sheet as he hits the floor with a thud in shock, not floating anymore.

 

 

 

"No no no... oh God... no, no... please no." Jack shakes his head, his whole world is suddenly broken at that moment. Mysterie moves over to him. Wrapping Jack in her embrace as she speaks softly.

"I'm sorry Jack...." It's all she can do at the moment. Jack shakes.

"No... no...." He shakes his head, pulling from her and taking off from the area; all he wants is to be alone. Mysterie sighs, something told her this was going to be hard for them both, but at least Andrew had agreed to try. He isn't sure he can but he didn't want Jack feeling like he did either when she had explained. Andrew is playing with a few of the frost spirits to discover his powers when Jack leaves the cave. It is no surprise he is a winter spirit. Jack flew aimlessly, just lost in his mind from the news; meanwhile Mysterie watches Andrew attempt flight and fall on his butt in a snow drift. Laughing with other spirits as he pulls himself out. Completely at ease, especially now he'd been given new clothes. He had chosen a tunic as dark blue as Jack's hoodie and khaki pants. Maybe the boy didn't realize it, but she saw he was trying to mimic Jack, who flies around a bit just not doing anything; he is in his memories, fighting some back but others flash before his eyes. He lands at the ice home that he'd created, smiling at Percy as he wags his tail. Jack pets him and feeds him, though the other has fed himself each day; Percy butts Jack gently as if to say 'where you been? ' Jack smiles.

"Hey, sorry if I haven't visited." He smiles at the little otter ignoring the calls to the bond.

 _"NO! I'M NOT COMING BACK!!! I DON'T DESERVE TO BE ANYWHERE AROUND THAT KID OR YOU GUYS!!"_ Jack yells over the bond when he realizes the two aren't giving up. Mysterie tries something she had only considered once before Jamie had latched on to their bond on his own. A faint, hesitant voice spoke that wasn't her or Jamie....

 _"Um.... Jack?"_ Jack's mind halts, who else could possibly on the bond?

 _"H-hello."_ He stutters, he isn't sure who this person's 'voice' is. There was a faint sense of joy then timidness.

 _"Um... I was wondering if you would come back and maybe teach me...."_ Jack recognizes the voice now, it is Andrew.

 _"A-andrew..."_  His voice was like glass, he was afraid to talk to Andrew, to scare him more. There was a faint bit of timid excitement along the bond from the boy.  
  
_"It does work! Er...."_  

"Y-you learned how to use a bond..." Jack shakes his head, he is confused. Why would he want to bond to the one person who could have raped him... harmed him at that time with those men? There is some embarrassment on Andrew's end.  
  
_"K-kinda..... M-mysterie is the one m-maintaining it for now... I... um... heard stories and... w-well... will you? E-everyone says you're the best... even if they don't say it when you're around..."_ Jack shudders, his heart just couldn't say no.

 _"Sure, I'm coming back."_ Jack floats off, saying goodbye to Percy... or he had intended to, instead he picks up the little otter.

"Who's a stinky otter? Yes you are... I'm giving you a bath when we get there."


	19. A Little Mending

Andrew sounds a little more enthusiastic suddenly.

 _"Great. Maybe you could give me a few ... pointers?"_ Jack smiles and by the time he gets there he sets the otter at a little hut near the Nature Palace, that Jamie had been moved to, and heads off to where he feels Andrew. Mysterie sits with Andrew who smiles at her.  
  
"T-thanks so much... for the help... I really do want to try. I mean... I know it will take time... but..." His smile fades and he withdrew slightly.  
  
"I... it wasn't his fault... w-we all kn-knew that." Jack sits down nearby.

"I'm not mad at you and I'm just scared, ok?" Jack says, finally admitting how he is feeling to someone other than Mysterie.

"I was scared for you and how you felt about me... I... that place I..." Jack decides to not talk about it.

"Anyways what pointers do you neeed me to give you?" Andrew jumps slightly, he hadn't expected you to be right behind him so suddenly.  
  
"Ah... Jack..." There is a brief flash of fear in his eyes before he calms down, giving Jack a slight smile.  
  
"It's okay... I mean... I think we were all scared really... in the end... we were all we had honestly.. even... even with things as they w-were."  He says after a moment. He still looked a little uneasy, but now he doesn't seem like he is going to bolt at the slightest sound anymore. He'd had a lot explained to him while Jack had been away and... honestly... Mysterie thought he'd taken it pretty well.  
  
"Er... as for pointers... m-maybe just with how you make your frost... I mean... it's always so beautiful... it has a... er... well... the others say it's "graceful" but I donno if that's the right word." He ducks his head a little, seeming embarrassed. Mysterie simply smiles and leave the two of them to spend time together. She figures it will be good for them both. Jack smiles.

"It's easy, just think of something beautiful." Jack gently takes his hand, as not to scare him, and leads him to a window on their home. He starts off making a simple fern frost.

"You try, it was the very first frost I made on a window, just think of small thin ice." Andrew doesn't flinch at the touch, he follows Jack, nodding thoughtfully as he watches him make the frost.  
  
"Um... okay... Ice I can do at least... ummm..." He touches a different pane of the window, trying to think of something beautiful as instructed though his frost is a bit too thick and causes the glass to crack a little. Jack smiles.

"It's ok, try again and relax. You're too nervous, nervous makes thick ice." 

"Um... okay..." Andrew takes a deep breath, trying to relax as he touches a different part of the window. this time the frost is much thinner, but it's still not as "graceful" and almost takes over the whole pane at once. Jack smiles.

 

 

 

"Good job, you got it thinner; ok I want you to think of a beautiful design. Each frost design of each winter is unique in its own way." Jack smiles as he gently moves the boy's hand over the pane with his own. Andrew gives Jack a slight smile, shifting his gaze from Jack to the pane again. Eager to learn; he tries again, this time having more luck. He grins when he manages to make the frost beautiful. Jack smirks.

"See? There you go and with practice it will be more prettier than even mine." Jack sits down, looking at the gorgeous frost he's created. Andrew's eyes grew wide at that.  
  
"Y-you think so?" Jack nods.

"For sure." He smiles, putting his arm around the boy as he is nudging him back to the winter's area. Andrew flushes a little, but there is pure childish joy in his eyes.  
  
"I have my work cut out for me then if I'm gonna get that far." Jack snickers.

"Not really, I'm actually not very far in learning; to me everyone else is past me, like you." Andrew blinks a moment then playfully nudges Jack.  
  
"Don't tease... I haven't had 300 some years to practice like you." Jack shakes his head.

"Truth to me, I dont think my ice is that good." Andrew rolls his eyes at that.  
  
"Maybe **you**  don't, but to hear everyone else talk about it you'd think you'd made some great sculpture when all they're talking about is icicles!" Jack turns a little.

"Yeah, well... it's not much." Jack slowly walks towards the sculpture of a seal, fixing the messed up details; it now was perfect in every way and dimension. Andrew just gawks at how Jack can do that. Jack smiles.

"Here, you wanna help fix the orca with me?" He points to the broken down orca that could use a few details to it. 

"Sure.... um... how exactly am I supposed to do that though? I mean... I guess I know about ice and stuff... but I donno if I'm good enough yet..." Jack smiles.

"Alright, just trust me on this; watch me now." Jack makes a thin line, with his finger, of ice.

"Now you try, it's like drawing with pencils." Andrew smiles a little, nodding.  
  
"I trust you..." He mutters as he shifts to look at the sculpture, slowly drawing his finger along the ice like Jack had shown him. Adding details, his eyes darkening a little with concentration as he works. Jack smiles, the darkness in his memories slowly fading, but they flare up again when guilt manages to pass the magic barriers. Jack whines slightly, holding his head and walking away for the moment; he doesn't want to scare the boy at all. Andrew nearly jumped out of his skin at the noise. He turned to Jack, eyes and tone full of concern.  
  
"Jack? Are you okay?"

 

 

Jack shakes his head, fighting the nightmares.

"I-i'm fine, I just need to sit down." Jack sits on the log, fear evident in his eyes as the guilt spirit brought back memories of Andrew and the other children. Andrew moves over to Jack, then he notices something he hadn't before.... a shadowy figure who seems to glow and he made the connection faster than Mysterie would have.  
  
"Get out of here!" Without thinking of the consequences, Andrew blasts the guilt spirit with ice daggers; anger sparkling in his eyes as he threw everything he had into the attack. Jack breathes heavily as he feels the connection with the leech cut off.

"You can't protect him forever, he's mine." The spirit hisses as it flies away, plans ruined. Andrew glares at the fleeing spirit. He wasn't going to just let this happen... he wasn't powerless anymore... if he had to he would destroy that spirit. In fact... he was pretty sure he probably should if he ever saw it again... He turns back to Jack, concern etched into his features.  
  
"You okay?" Jack shakes his head, shrugging off the fleeing memories and nodding.

"I-i'm fine." 

"That thing looked nasty to me... What exactly was that?"

"It was nothing, just... just got a memory that shouldn't be there."

"Not that, I mean that figure..."  Andrew glances over to where the guilt spirit had been. 

"Oh." Jack sighs.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting him to break through Mysterie's spell any time soon." Jack sighs, sadness in his eyes but he tries to cheer up, for Andrew at least. Andrew put his arms around Jack, he feels the other winter spirits looks like he needs it. Jack turns to him, hugging him back.

"Thanks for scaring him off." Andrew smiles a little.  
  
"What are friends for?" Jack smiles.

"Let's get you home." Andrew blinks at that, giving him a strange sort of look because he really wasn't sure what Jack meant.  
  
"Um... I don't really have one... and before... when I was alive... I was an orphan." That hit Jack right in the heart, and it hurt.

"Y-you didn't?" He looks at him, sympathy evident. He shook his head, flinching a little.  
  
"I... I think that's why no one ever came looking for us... m-most of us... w-we were orphans... No one really cares if an orphan just d-disappears..."

 


	20. New Addition

Jack looks at him in shock.

"I care. I don't want you to disappear." He hugs him gently. Andrew smiles, hugging back.

"You're the second person to say t-that today." Jack smiles.

"Let's go to your new home." He smiles as he takes the boy to the winter's area. Andrew nods a little, following Jack to the winter quarters. After a moment he gets the courage to speak his mind.

"Um... do you have one? A real home I mean...." Jack looks at him.

"Me? I... I did." Jack looks at the ground. "But now that's here and so is it to you." Andrew nodded a little, misunderstanding.

"I didn't know all winter spirits lived here."

"Most do." Jack points out a girl showing the children how to make snowflakes. "That's Mandy, she'll help you learn new techniques too." Jack smiles, showing him around the area and to the secret area he had created. Andrew followed like a puppy. Trying to take it all in. Jack smiles.

"If you want you can bunk with me, Mysterie and Jamie." He says as he points out the snowball war area where winter spirits make big snowballs and snowmen, and have target practice. Andrew's eyes got wide at the offer. He hadn't expected it despite what Mysterie had told him earlier.

"R-really? " Jack smiles.

"Yeah, it'll be great... maybe I can teach you how to cook too." Jack is happy at that moment, Andrew was great kid to have around as well and Jack made a goal to teach and make him comfortable around the area. Andrew grins.

"That'd be so awesome..." Jack smiles.

"Then great." He shows the boy around the area a bit, showing him the ways of making frost and ice flowers. Andrew watches Jack's demonstrations and does his best to copy though his attempts are less than acceptable at first. Jack smiles as he finally gets it.

"There you go, keep doing that you're doing great." Jack creates a tall shape, he is teaching him the art of shaping. Mysterie watches the two from a distance for a moment before calling out.

"How about a break for lunch?" Andrew jumped a little but his nerves settle quickly when he looks over and sees she has a tray of food for Jack and him. Jack smiles.

"She's also a good cook." He waited for Andrew to take his food before taking his own, kissing her on the lips with a whispered 'thank you.' She just smiles only to chuckle at the face Andrew suddenly is making... Well he is just a kid. Andrew happily eats the sandwich and chips she had provided. A simple lunch really.

 

 

Jack eats his lunch slowly. 

"How's the training coming?"

"Good so far." She smiles at the two of them. Jack slyly smiles, throwing a snowball that hits Andrew square in the chest.

"Hey!" He throws one back at Jack, hardly noticing how easy the snowball comes. Jack laughs.

"Good job young padawan, the force is strong with this one yes?" He laughs at the Star Wars reference. Andrew grins, lobbing a second at Jack. Mysterie just watches in amusement, content that things have turned out well though she notices her spell has been broken. It worries her a little. Jack chuckles, actually getting hit.

"Oh god! OUCH! OUCH!! I'M DYING!!" Mysterie chuckles as Andrew shouts.

"Dying? Then I shall give thee a proper burial!" Which he does with a mound of snow, much to her amusement. Jack tries not to laugh as the mound would fall off, makes a stone out of ice that says his name and: here lies Jack frost, was a fun guy

Andrew forms his first frost flower. Laying it on top of the "stone" as he proclaims.

"He was a worthy advisory, a faithful spirit and a true friend to the end." Mysterie just smiles. Jack chuckles and pops a hand out.

"AND NOW I AM A ZOMBIE! BRAINZZ!!" Andrew let out a fake squeal of horror.

"Every man for himself!" Jack laughs.

"Brainzzz..." and mock the zombies he's seen in movies as he chases after Andrew. Andrew runs in "fright" and tries hiding behind Mysterie. Trying to push her forward as he says innocently.

"No! Eat her instead! " She raises her eyebrows at him.

"Oh I see where your loyalties lie..." She says jokingly. Jack looks at Andrew.

"That's it, you're fired cause you're supposed to be loyal to Mysterie too!! Also, I think she'd chop my head off first, ask questions later." She laughs.

"Oh no... I can think of worse things..." She grins, Andrew looks at her funny until she whispers to him. Jack sits on a ice chair, created by him, as he looks at his nails; covered with dirt and blood from other things. Seeing Jack distracted, Andrew moves to sneak up on him. Mysterie helps provide a distraction.

"So are you planning on becoming a full-time mentor now?" Jack smiles.

"Yeah, I guess I could do that; nothing else I can do. Everyone has snow so... I guess so."

 

 

Mysterie raises an eyebrow as Andrew gets close.

"Looks to me like you're gonna have a hard time getting rid of him." As she says as much Andrew launches himself, tackling Jack.

"Just as I thought... he's stuck on you." She grins. 

"AH GET IT OFF!!" Jack runs around in circles. Laughing, Andrew holds on tighter.

"LET GO!!!" Mysterie grins a little, calling.

"I think you're stuck with him now Jack. Didn't I warn you about this?" She says, clearly joking. After a while Andrew lets go though with a satisfied grin. Jack sits back in the chair.

"I guess I am." Andrew settles down after a second. Jack plays with his staff, making designs on the ground with it; he is slightly bored at this moment. He's so bored he makes it snow, grey snow, for a second. He then looks around the area, just looking at the beauty of it all; he looks at the new sculptures made and think they're really cool... no pun there. Mysterie smiles a little, watching Andrew who is watching Jack. The boy had latched onto him... She chuckles inwardly. He reminded her of a younger Jamie.... who sleepily agrees with her when she sends a few impressions to him of the boy and when she impresses her idea on him, he sends back his agreement. Jack laughs as Andrew is latched onto his leg now.

"What?" Andrew just grins up at Jack, he is having fun being just a kid for once. Something that had been taken from him when he'd been taken from the orphanage. Jack chuckles, dragging him around on his leg as the boy stays on.

"What are you doing!?" Jack yells, laughing. Andrew grins.

"Latching on."

"AUGH" Jack pulls and pulls.

"It's stuck to me like glue!" Andrew just grins up at him innocently, as Mysterie watches a different thought occurs to her. Though it just makes her smile as she watches the two of them. It seems that they've latched on to one another without really realizing it... Jack smiles and starts to float in the air gently.

"Ok I think its time I teach you how to fly don't you?" Andrew's eyes widened, clinging tighter.  
  
"I... um... imafraidofheights!" He manages all at once. Jack chuckles.

"You have to learn some day Andrew." He says as he lowers them to the ground.

"It's just the matter of getting over your fears."


End file.
